Sous la pluie
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Une histoire OOC et UA. Sasuke se voit kidnappé par son tuteur.Il se retrouvera ainsi mêlé à divers histoires qui, elles, seront mêlés par son tuteur. Mais Sasuke semble avoir oublié quelque chose. Il rencontrera suite à son enlévement un garçon blond...
1. Le commencement

**Sous la pluie**

Chapitre un ; Le commencement

-Wow non il pleut !

Se plaignit une jeune fille aux cheveux blond attaché en une queue de cheval sur le haut de sa tête.

- Dépêchez-vous en plus on va être en retard allez vite.

Dit une autre fille juste derrière Ino

-Ferme là et cours

Répliqua Kiba juste à côté.

-…

-Oh Sasuke-Kun tu vas attraper froid…

-Sakura on-t-a déjà dit de te la fermer !

-…

Sasuke continua de courir sans rien dire.

-Eh Neiji fait attention.

Lee venait de crier à un jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos.

-Aaah…

Neiji venait d'éviter de se faire renverser en pleine course.

-Eh Neiji ce n'est pas parce que Tenten et toi vous êtes ensemble et qu'elle t'a fait un clin d'œil que tu dois perdre tout tes moyens.

C'est Kiba qui venait de crier ça au dénommé Neiji, qui, se contenta de continuer de courir sans un mot. Kiba était à moitié mort de rire.

Après quelques minutes toute l'équipe se retrouva devant un grand immeuble blanc aux volets verts.

-Ah nous voilà enfin arrivé.

S'exclama de soulagement Tenten et Hinata.

-Bon, dépêchons-nous quand même de rentrer dans nos classes.

Suite aux paroles de Shikamaru l'équipe entra dans le bâtiment.

…

Tout le monde se dirigea vers son casier et y prit le nécessaire pour le cours à venir.

Neiji, Lee, Témari, Kankuro et Tenten partirent en direction de la classe A3 mais les autres partirent en direction de la classe B1.

Sasuke et les autres arrivèrent dans la classe juste au moment où la cloche du lycée fit son habituel retentissement dans toute l'école pour annoncer le début des cours.

Le professeur de français arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Cela n'étonna personne que le prof arrive plus tard. Ils avaient l'habitude depuis l'école primaire. Ce professeur n'était autre que Kakashi Hatake.

…

Après avoir demandé aux élèves de préparer une composition de vingt pages sur le thème d'une rencontre qui change la vie d'une personne. Mais tout en laissant aux élèves la liberté de choisir le déroulement de l'histoire…

Quand ce fut dit la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuné. Tout le monde parti vers la cafétéria du lycée de Konoha.

Sasuke, lui, partit vers le haut du bâtiment plus précisément sur le toit de l'immeuble. Mais avant qu'il n'aille pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se diriger dans le couloir qui menait au toit de l'école, un bonbon rose vint s'accrocher à lui.

-Sasuke-Kun tu viens avec moi à la cafeteria ?

-…

Sasuke pour toute réponse lui fit lâcher prise et continua son chemin sans se retourner.

Il n'avait pas envis d'être avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec Sakura. Elle l'exaspérait de jour en jour.

Toujours sur son dos jour après jour à lui crier dans les oreilles des « Sasuke-Kun ».

Franchement Sasuke se demandait comment il n'était pas devenu sourd à force de l'entendre.

Sasuke est un garçon comme les autres enfin presque…

Sasuke est un jeune homme de seize ans. Très beau garçon aux yeux d'un noir profond et des cheveux attachés en une basse gueue de cheval qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Il était l'héritier d'une famille noble et très riche.

Mais cette famille fut tuée en une nuit de pleine lune.

Sasuke fut le seul survivant de ce carnage d'une nuit. Cette nuit là, il avait voulu rester plus longtemps avec un garçon blond dont il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Mais cette nuit là, Sasuke âgé d'à peine dix ans resta à l'école pour étudier.

Mais plus tard, il arriva chez lui et ne vit que des cadavres longer le long du chemin pour finalement arriver à l'intérieur de sa maison grande ouverte…

…

Sasuke mangeait tranquillement sur le toit du lycée, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Sasuke ne regarda même pas les nouveaux arrivant et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était.

-Eh ! Minus je te trouve enfin.

Un jeune homme aux lunettes et aux cheveux gris, long s'adressa à lui.

Sasuke malgré la remarque ne fit aucun geste et continua de regarder le beau paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Kabuto ne supportant pas l'attitude de l'Uchiwa s'apprêtait à lui faire un crochai du droit pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières…

Mais au moment où ce dernier allait enfin le taper la porte qui menait jusqu'au toie s'ouvrit à la volée.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, on pouvait difficilement voir qui si trouvait.

La lumière du soleil ne laissant voir correctement.

Mais cette ombre s'avança et fut à quelque centimètre de Kabuto, qui, après l'ouverture soudaine de la porte restait en mode, stem-bail.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voix plutôt menaçante et froide s'éleva dans les aires et fit se tendre de peur, encore plus, Kabuto et ses amis…

-Alors, je peux m'amuser avec vous moi aussi ?

Demanda l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux verts soulignés de traits noir, sûrement dû à la fatigue.

Sans dire un mot de plus Kabuto et ses camarades partirent en courant vers la porte. Ils savaient aussi bien Kabuto et ses amis ainsi que toute l'école même au-delà, des capacités de Gaara pour les bastons ainsi que pour sa cruauté sans pareille.

Mais Sasuke, qui connaissait assez bien ce dernier savait que même si Gaara pouvait se montrer cruel et même sans pitié dans les bastons, en réalité, c'était une personne assez sympathique pour son genre.

Sasuke et Gaara se connaissaient depuis que Sasuke avait déménagé d'une ville assez lointaine de Konoha.

Sasuke venait tout juste d'arriver qu'il croisa Gaara, qui, tabassait une bande de voyou et où Sasuke se joignit avec plaisir dans cette bataille. Surtout quand un des gars qui se trouvait là l'avait insulté. Ce dernier ne connaissant pas Sasuke,donc, ne se douterait pas qu'il se retrouverait à l'hôpital avec deux bras cassées et une jambe en piteuse état et en plus une commotion cérébral.

Ce dernier avait bien retenu la leçon,... qu'il ne fallait, mais alors jamais, insulter un Uchiwa qui venait à peine de boire au moins trois bières ainsi qu'un Wiski bien trempé.

Depuis ce jour Sasuke et Gaara était devenu ami. Mais sans plus… (Heureusement pour nous… enfin surtout pour moi…)

Gaara venait tout juste de s'assoir à côté de Sasuke que ce dernier se leva.

Gaara ne comprenant pas son geste, ce dernier pour toute réponse indiqua sa montre. Gaara regarda à son tour sa propre montre et remarqua que dans moins de deux minutes la cloche allait sonner le début des cours.

Gaara et Sasuke retournèrent donc tout les deux dans les étages inférieures pour retourner en cours.

Sasuke en arrivant au troisième étage partit sans un mot dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa classe. Gaara qui avait l'habitude de l'Uchiwa continua à descendre les escaliers car ses cours se trouvaient à un étage en dessous de celui de Sasuke.

Pour simple geste amicale entre eux, il n'y avait qu'un petit geste de la main à faire. Aussi bien pour dire bonjour, au revoir, à bientôt, tu viens, attends une seconde et autre qui remplace très bien ,ce geste, à la parole.

…

Les cours sont enfin finis et la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de tomber.

Les amis de Sasuke sont rentrés depuis longtemps et il ne reste plus que lui dans la coure de l'école. Après avoir fini ses devoirs, qu'il était le seul à faire à l'école, il se retrouva seul dans la grande cours du lycée de Konoha.

Les autres étaient rentrés en voiture avec leurs parents.

Mais lui, Sasuke, se retrouvait seul. Il avait perdu toute sa famille dans ce massacre d'une nuit.

Il ne lui restait plus que son frère aîné, mais ce dernier se retrouva dans une clinique psychiatrique. Apparemment d'après les psys Itachi, le frère aîné de Sasuke, avait reçu un choc violent sur la tête durant cette nuit et après avoir appris que ses parents mis à part son frère étaient tous mort, Itachi avait sombré dans un profond coma. Et quand il se réveilla enfin après plusieurs mois ce dernier ne se souvenait de rien et avait été mis dans cette clinique spécial de Konoha.

Sasuke étant trop jeune et inapte à s'occuper de son frère... Depuis que son frère avait été enfermé dans cet asile comme disait Kiba…Il ne pût plus le voir.

…


	2. Qui?

**Sous la pluie**

Bon, là je change un peu l'écrit…

Chapitre deux ; Qui…

_Les cours sont enfin finis et la pluie ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée de tomber._

_Les amis de Sasuke sont rentrés depuis longtemps et il ne reste plus que lui dans la cours de l'école_

_…_

_Voilà la suite…_

Alors que Sasuke pressait le pas pour rentrer chez lui, il se sentit tombé en arrière. Mais au dernier moment, une main le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se retrouve étaler parterre.

Quand Sasuke releva son visage, ce fut une tête blonde qu'il vit.

-Excuse-moi, je n' faisais pas attention et je t'ai bousculé…

Alors que le personne aillant bousculé Sasuke et l'aidait à se relever, leur regard se croisèrent.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke se sentit réchauffer.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse dire un mot, une voix appela…

-Eh morveux, dépêche on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Une personne a environ dix mètre de nos jeunes gens s'emblait appeler la tête blonde. Qui, après une grimasse alla rejoindre cet inconnu.

Sasuke resta stoïque. Il resta là a regarder ces étrangers partirent tout en rien. Puis, finalement, ils disparurent dans un détoure et Sasuke les perdirent de vu.

Après environ une bonne heure, Sasuke arriva finalement devant chez lui.

Sasuke soupira en regardant le cadrant de l'horloge et fit qu'il était déjà bien tard.

Il venait de finir ces devoirs de la semaine et ne trouvait pas ça bien difficile.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Sasuke se perdit dans ces pensées…

Il repensa à sa journée d'école monotone et aux professeurs d'un n'ennui mortelle…

Puis une image lui revint en mémoire. L'image de cette personne qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il revoyait ces cheveux d'un blond qui lui rappelait le soleil, de ces yeux aussi bleu que la mer en pleine été…

BRING

Il se relève en sursaut dans son fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sonnerie de son natel ne retentisse à une heure aussi tardive de la soirée. Surtout que demain il avait école encore plus tôt que d'habitude car il était de corvée cette semaine. Et donc, il devait tout préparer et nettoyer sa classe…

BRING, BRING…

Sasuke alla donc sur son lit et prit au passage son natel. Il décrocha et…

-SASUUUKEEEE-KUUUUNNNN

Sasuke dût retirer son natel de son oreille de peur et de réflexe pour ne pas devenir sourd…

Sasuke dût attendre au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir en placer une.

Celle qui ce trouvait à l'autre bout du fil ne s'emblait pas avoir sa langue dans la poche.

Après ces dix bonnes minutes à attendre que la pipelette n'en finisse, Sasuke réussit à dire d'un thon las…

-C'est bon Sakura, pas la peine de hurler !

La réponse à cette remarque ne se fit pas prier…

-Mais,… Sasukeeee-kuuuuunnnnnnnnn, je voulais juste te dire bonsoir…

Et c'était repartit. Sakura n'arrêtait jamais de parler.

Sasuke baiila plus d'une fois en attendant qu'elle n'aille plus de salive pour parler.

Quand se moment fut enfin arrivé, Sasuke était à moitié endormi dans son lit et fut à peine réveillé quand Sakura après quelque seconde de silence n'entendit pas Sasuke répondre elle cria alors,….

-SASUUUUKEEE-KUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN

Sasuke sursauta dans son lit et d'une voix endormi, il dit…

-Ecoute Sakura, on se revoit demain et laisse-moi dormir…

Et sans un mot de plus, Sasuke lui raccrocha au nez.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et se laissa emporter dans le royaume des songes et eût une dernière penser pour Sakura…

- Quelle plaie…

…

A suivre

Bon je sais, c'est assez court

à une prochaine.

Amicalement Tina-Chou


	3. Une courte nuit

**Sous la pluie**

Chapitre trois ; Une courte nuit

Dans un appartement du deuxième étage, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui venait de se réveiller.

Il était environ trois heures du matin.

Et le jeune garçon fit une grimace en voyant l'heure tardive qui s'affichait sur son réveil.

Sasuke se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, pour aller se doucher.

Il savait que même s'il essayait de se rendormir il n'y arriverait pas. Durant ces dernières années, Sasuke n'arrivait plus à passer des nuits entières à dormir correctement.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir cela avait commencé au moment où il était arrivé dans cette ville.

C'est-à-dire, il y a de cela quatre ans.

Cela fait aussi quatre ans que Sasuke avait perdu toute sa famille.

Bien sur, il lui restait Itachi. Mais ce dernier était encore en psychiatrie et avait perdu la mémoire.

Pour Sasuke, Itachi n'existait plus.

La seule chose que réussit à faire Sasuke, ce fut de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il alla prendre une douche et en ressortit environ trois quart d'heure plus tard.

Sasuke, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, c'était installé à son bureau et commença son histoire demandé par Kakashi-Sensei.

Au départ, il n'arrivait pas à commencer son récit.

Mais peu à peu, il commença à écrire.

Et alors, là, il écrivait à la suite sans même réfléchir. Les mots lui venaient tout seul…

Sasuke après une ou deux minutes d'écriture alluma sa radio, il trouvait que c'était trop silencieux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais…

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'aimait pas les silences trop longs. Mais bien qu'il n'aime pas les silences trop longs, il n'aimait pas non plus avoir trop de bruit autour de lui.

S'il mettait de la musique, c'était surtout pour pouvoir en écouter de la douce, de la calme, et surtout pas de la musique avec du BOUM, BOUM, BOUM qui lui cassait les oreilles au bout de trois seconde… (On se demande comment il peut supporter Sakura…)

Sur sa feuille, on pouvait voir écrit déjà une petite phrase.

Elle était courte mais pour un début, c'était déjà pas mal…

Il y avait écrit d'une écriture légère et fine, mais aussi très soignée et légèrement penchée…

_Dans une petite ville, un agent de police s'était endormi sur un banc et un peu plus loin on pouvait voire une fleuriste d'une grande beauté arroser ses fleurs._

_Mais dans un coin de cette même rue, un enfant si trouvé._

_Il __s'emblait abandonné et …_

Mais là, Sasuke s'arrêta d'écrire. Il ne savait plus vraiment, mais durant quelque seconde, sa tête avait commencé à tourner…

Et puis, Sasuke relut son texte. Et se remémora de ce que son professeur de français lui avait demandé. Et se rendit compte que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Kakashi lui avait demandé.

Mais alors pourquoi il l'avait écrit ?

Sasuke ne chercha pas plus longtemps, le mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez…

Sasuke déchira la feuille et préféra laisser couler les mots sur ses feuilles blanches.

Et pour finir, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson. Ou alors d'une poésie… tout dépend de qui la lisait…

Toujours de la même écriture, Sasuke relut ses mots…

Même si toi tu m'oublie,

Moi je reste là,…

Je serai toujours là…

Près de toi…

Ces mots tu me les chuchotais il y a longtemps…

Et moi,…

Aujourd'hui,…

Je regarde mais te vois pas,

Tu as disparu loin de moi,

Moi je suis là,

Et toi…

Ou es-tu,…

Je t'attends encore aujourd'hui,…

Mais tu n'es pas là…

Je t'ai attendu si longtemps,

Mais tu n'es pas là…

Tu as disparu,

Si loin,…

Si loin de moi,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,…

Mais je t'attends encore,…

Même si le temps à passé,…

Je t'attends,…

Tu as disparu loin de moi,

Moi je suis là,

Et toi,…

Ou es-tu,…

Sasuke relut sa composition et commençait à sentir la fatigue le submerger.

Et sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, Sasuke s'endormit sur ses écrits et n'entendit pas ce que la radio venait d'annoncer.

Juste entre deux chansons, le narrateur venait d'annoncer…

« Voilà, dernière info ; On m'annonce que durant les deux voir même les trois prochain jours, la pluie ne va cesser de tomber dans le nord du pays. Voilà, nous reprenons avec… »

* * *

A suivre

Bon voilà… je sais c'est assez court mais cette fic ne contiendra que des chapitres de quelque pages Word… trois à cinq mais pas plus.

Par manque de temps et… manque de temps…

A bientôt amicalement Tina-chou


	4. Le message mystérieux

Sous la pluie

Chapitre quatre ; Le message mystérieux

Dans une chambre d'un immeuble, Sasuke venait de se réveiller.

Quand il regarda l'heure, son réveil indiquait six heures du matin.

Sasuke se leva et relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il y a de cela deux heures-et-demie.

Il la laissa alors traîner sur son bureau et alla dans sa cuisine.

Il prit son temps pour boire son chocolat chaud et manger son croissant.

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre, les gros nuages gris continuaient à assombrir la ville.

La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Sasuke regardait les quelques rares personnes qui passaient dans les alentours.

Puis, après avoir fini de manger, Sasuke finit de se préparer. En enfilant sa chemise et son uniforme, Sasuke, prit son sac et remarqua que sur son natel était inscrit comme quoi il avait reçu dix messages non-lus.

Sasuke se pencha et prit son natel dans son sac.

En voyant qui lui avait écrit tous les messages, Sasuke soupira.

Sur les dix messages qu'il avait reçu, six venait de Sakura.

Sasuke ne les regarda même pas. Il savait parfaitement ce que Sakura lui avait écrit. Elle lui envoyait toujours la même chose chaque matin.

Sasuke regarda alors les quatre autres messages.

L'un venait de Kiba. Un autre venait de Gaara, et les deux derniers venaient de numéros qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il commença par le message de Kiba.

Ce dernier lui avait écrit il y a de cela une demi-heure.

Il demandait juste qu'est-ce qu'il y avait comme devoir important pour aujourd'hui. Et s'il ne pouvait pas lui demanderet lui donner les réponses quand ils seront à l'école tout à l'heure.

Puis après avoir mentalement traité de fainéant Kiba, Sasuke commença à lire celui de Gaara.

Ce dernier disait juste qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'école ce matin.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en lisant ce message. Mais bien vite, son visage retrouva une expression inexpressive.

Sasuke finit par lire les deux autres messages des deux inconnus.

Le premier était vide. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit.

Le second était un numéro caché…

Il y avait écrit…

« Rendez-vous dans le parking derrière l'école secondaire »

Sasuke se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire. En voulant voir le numéro car c'était un numéro masqué.

Sasuke fit un code particulier pour pouvoir savoir de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

Mais le fournisseur à qui Sasuke venait d'appeler, ne put pas le renseigner de qui venait ce numéro.

Alors c'est en haussant les épaules que Sasuke finit de se préparer et partit dehors pour prendre son bus. Qui se trouvait à une patté de maison de la sienne.

Sur le chemin, Sasuke ne cessait pas de penser à ce drôle de message qu'il avait reçu.

Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait envoyé ce genre de message.

Mais le pire, Sasuke ne savait pas de qui cela pouvait bien venir.

Arrivé devant, il dut attendre quelque minute pour monter dans le bus. Il rejoignit les autres élèves de sa classe et ceux d'autres classes en dessous de lui.

Sakura, qui, se trouvait à l'arrière du bus ne manqua pas l'arrivé de Sasuke. Et elle lui sauta dessus à peine arrivé dans le bus. En lui criant un de ses éternels…

-Sasuke-Kun

Sasuke pour sa par lui souffla un…

-T'es lourde Sakura.

Et sans plus, Sasuke se libéra de Sakura et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil du bus. Que Sakura lui avait réservé durant le trajet de chez elle jusqu'à celui de Sasuke.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ino vint vers Sakura et lui dit…

-Eh ben gros front, tu t'es encore fait jeter par Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura ne manqua pas de répliquer par…

-Peut-être mais Sasuke-Kun ne t'a même pas regarder. Espèce de…

-Bon allez, arrêtez un peu les filles. Et laissez la force de la jeun…

-LA FERME LEE…

Sakura et Ino dérangé par Lee se séparèrent et partirent vers Sasuke pour se disputer une énième fois.

Tout le voyage jusqu'à l'école se passa dans cette bonne ambiance de tout les jours.

Neiji et Tenten étaient ensemble à discuter, Shikamaru à dire ces galère avec Témari, Kankuro a discuter avec une fille de sa classe, et pour finir Hinata complètement rouge face à Kiba qui lui parlait de certaine chose.

Sasuke, lui, ne faisait absolument pas attention au deux folles de sa classe qui continuaient de se disputer pour lui.

Sasuke repensait à son message de ce matin.

Peux de personne connaissait son numéro de natel. Et encore moins ne lui envoyait de message car ils savaient tous qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Sasuke pour se changer les idées mit ses écouteurs et laissa les deux fan girls se battre à côté de lui pour savoir qui aurait la chance de sortir avec lui.

Dans à peine vingt minute, ils arriveraient à une pattée de maison de l'enceinte de l'école.

Et Sasuke s'imaginait déjà à devoir courir pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure à l'école.

Comme dit si souvent Shikamaru…

C'est « galère… »

C'est avec la musique d'un groupe intitulé… ben il savait plus le nom et sans fichait complètement que le voyage se termina.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas à Sasuke de continuer à penser au mystérieux message. Se demandant toujours de qui cela pouvait bien venir.

Puis finalement, après avoir retourné la question dans tout les sens, Sasuke laissa tomber et continua d'écouter son disque qui continuait de tourner avec la chanson…

« Hôtel California »

Quand la chanson prit fin, Sasuke se leva et sortit du bus.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une maison assez mal entretenu. Maintenant ils devraient courir pour pouvoir arriver à temps au cours de biologie.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération à l'idée de ce cours ennuyeux.

A suivre

Bon voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous à plus et de vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	5. Le cours de français

**Sous la pluie**

Chapitre cinq ; Le cours de français

Sasuke se tenait vers la fenêtre de sa classe de français. Il regardait dehors tout ces gens courir après une balle ou des autres en groupe discutaient calmement.

Il regardait les nuages gris dans le ciel qui annonçaient une nouvelle averse après ces quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à transpercer les nuages durant la pause déjeuné.

Sasuke, lui, avait préféré rester à l'intérieur. Le dernier Uchiwa préférait le calme, la tranquillité et le silence qui régnait dans la classe.

Sasuke ne cessait de repenser au message qu'il avait reçu ce matin.

Mais après des minutes passées, préféra aller s'assoir et manger son déjeuner.

C'est alors qu'il venait de finir que la cloche qui annonçait la reprise des cours résonna dans toute l'école.

Sasuke entendit, quelque seconde après, un brouhaha dans le couloire engendré par les étudiants qui passaient ou alors qui rentrait dans leur classe.

C'est alors seulement après cinq bonne minute que tout le monde étaient là. Enfin excepté le professeur principal.

Kakashi n'arriva qu'un quart d'heure après la seconde sonnerie qui indiquait le début des cours.

Le cours de français était assez mouvementé.

En commençant par une plaisanterie mal placé de Kiba, qui lui valu une heure de colle après les cours et de l'annonce du prof.

Comme quoi dans une semaine, était prévu une sortie de classe mercredi prochain.

Toute la classe commença à parler. Sans faire attention à Kakashi qui commençait à réclamer le silence.

Ce ne fut que quand Kakashi éleva un peu plus la voix que la classe redevint silencieuse.

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous distribuer une feuille sur laquelle vous pourrez y savoir tout les renseignements et l'heure, le départ et le matériel que vous devrez prendre avec. Sur la deuxième feuille, vous devrez la remplir pour vous inscrire. Ceux et celles qui ne peuvent pas venir pour une raison quelconque, je vous demanderai une signature de la part de vos parents.

Kakashi commença à donner les documents à chacun.

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des élèves discutaient entre eux. Sasuke, lui, continuait de regarder par la fenêtre sans vraiment faire attention à ce que le professeur venait de dire.

Quand Kakashi finit de donner les papiers pour la sortie, il demanda alors…

-Bon, maintenant, je vous demanderai de me faire la composition d'une chanson…

A ce moment là les gamins de la classe se retrouvèrent à réclamer comme quoi la composition ne servait à rien et que c'était complètement nul de faire un truc pareil.

Kakashi laissa dire et quand les réclamations se firent moins tonnantes, il continua comme si de rien n'était.

- La meilleure d'entre elle sera choisie pour le spectacle de la fête de l'été qui aura lieu le mois prochain. Elle sera aussi récompensée par un prix.

Plus personne ne réclamait. Tous attendaient avec impatience la suite des explications de Kakashi.

Et toujours d'une voix un peu endormi, le professeur de classe continua son monologue.

-Je dois vous préciser que ce spectacle serra vu par le chef du village. C'est l'une des fêtes les plus importantes de l'année. Et peut-être que cette année il y aura des personnes importantes qui pourraient apprécier votre composition et ainsi…

Mais le maître de classe fut interrompu par un…

TOC, TOC

Venant de derrière la porte. Kakashi regarda cette dernière et sans trop de conviction marmonna un…

-Entrez

Assez fort malgré tout pour être entendu.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et l'on put voir apparaitre la secrétaire. Cette dernière était blonde et portait une robe noire qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur. Elle était laide et sans aucune forme.

-Maître Kakashi, je dois vous parler. J'aimerai que vous veniez dans le couloir.

Kakashi soupira de lassitude et en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la femme qui venait le déranger dans son cours pour dire à toute la classe…

-Bon, je revins tout de suite. Je vous laisse commencer votre travail. Je ne veux rien entendre le temps que je serrai dans le couloir.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de sa classe de français pour suivre la secrétaire qui était déjà sortit quelque seconde auparavant.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Kakashi, cela ne tarda pas que déjà des chuchotements un peu partout se firent entendre.

Sasuke soupira dans son coin et regarda sa feuille blanche.

« Une chanson, hein… »

Le dernier Uchiwa commença à rêvasser et à laisser sa main le guider.

Quelque minute plus tard, Kakashi revint dans la classe avec un document à la main. La plupart des élèves se demandèrent ce que cela pouvait bien être.

La prof de classe s'assit sur sa chaise et ouvrit un bouquin qu'il lut jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Sasuke après ces quelques minutes, continua alors sa chanson et après avoir fini, il regarda par la fenêtre.

Il vit alors une voiture qui s'était garé devant l'école repartir. Sasuke la perdu de vu lorsqu'elle tourna dans un contour un peu plus loin.

Il ne fit pas plus attention et regarda les nuages s'amonceler dans le lointain. La pluie n'allait pas s'arrêter avant pas mal de temps.

La fin du premier cours de français se fit entendre.

La moitié de la classe commença à sortir pour profiter de la pose de cinq minutes avant la reprise du cours de français.

Sasuke, lui, préféra rester dans la classe et à rêvasser en regardant les gouttes de pluies venir se fracasser sur la vitre à coté de lui.

Bizarrement, pour la première fois, Sasuke ne se fit pas déranger par Sakura ou Ino. Mais, ce n'est pas lui qui va sans plaindre.

La pose fut de courte durer.

La seconde sonnerie retentie et tout le monde rentra dans leur classe principale.

Kakashi ne fit pas trop attention et laissa ses élèves continuer leur chanson.

Sasuke regarda après quelque minute d'ennuie, la feuille devant lui.

Et relu ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

Ecrit toujours de cette fine et jolie manière, Sasuke essaya de corriger les fautes potentielles dans sa chanson.

C'était la chanson qu'il avait écrite le matin même. Il y avait juste ajouté quelque couplait et posta son refrain quelque fois.

**Même si toi tu m'oublie,**

**Moi je reste là,…**

**Je serai toujours là…**

**Près de toi…**

**Ces mots tu me les chuchotais il y a longtemps…**

**Et moi,…**

**Aujourd'hui,…**

**Je regarde mais te vois pas,**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi…**

**Ou es-tu,…**

**Je t'attends encore aujourd'hui,…**

**Mais tu n'es pas là…**

**Je t'ai attendu si longtemps,**

**Mais tu n'es pas là…**

**Tu as disparu,**

**Si loin,…**

**Si loin de moi,**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi,…**

**Mais je t'attends encore,…**

**Même si le temps a passé,…**

**Je t'attends,…**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi,…**

**Ou es-tu,…**

**Tu m'as quitté sans un mot, sans un sourire,**

**Dis,…pourquoi…**

**Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça,**

**Sans un mot, sans un sourire,**

**Moi je t'attends toujours…**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi,…**

**Ou es-tu,…**

**Malgré ta disparition,…**

**Je te cherche encore…**

**Comme si un espoir y était encore,**

**Tu es là…**

**Mais je ne te vois pas,**

**Tu n'es plus,**

**N'es**** plus,…**

**Trop loin de moi,…**

**Trop loin de tout,**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi,…**

**Ou es-tu**

**Mon cœur se serre,…**

**Quand je pense à toi,…**

**Quand je revois ton visage,…**

**Quand je pense à nous,**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi,…**

**Ou es-tu**

**Même si toi tu m'oublie,**

**Moi je reste là,…**

**Je serai toujours là…**

**Près de toi…**

**Ces mots, tu me les chuchotais****… il y a longtemps…**

**Aujourd'hui, trop longtemps,**

**Tu as disparu loin de moi,**

**Moi je suis là,**

**Et toi,…**

**Ou es-tu**

Sasuke tourna la tête et attendit que la fin du cours se termine enfin.

Et ainsi, il pourrait finir la journée et savoir une bonne fois pour toute, qui était le mystérieux propriétaire du message de ce matin.

Son souhait fut réalisé et quelque minute plus tard, Kakashi demanda les compositions des élèves et tous purent partir.

C'était les derniers cours de la journée.

Sasuke, toujours calme et d'un pas tranquille partie. Il se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Il ne lui fallu que quelque minutes pour enfin y arriver.

Le dernier descendant des Uchiwa ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une ombre se dessine dans le fond du parking.

Sasuke regarda la forme s'avancer vers lui. Puis, une voix…

Une voix glacial, moqueuse, amusé et surtout qui donnait froid dans le dos se fit retentir…

Un mot, un seul et simple mot fut prononcer par l'inconnu…

-Sasuke…

A suivre

Voilà… je sais j'suis un monstre d'arrêter maintenant.

Mais bientôt la suite.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	6. Le tuteur

Sous la pluie

Chapitre six ; Le tuteur

-Sasuke

À l'entente de cette voix, Sasuke se pétrifia quelque instant et redevint sans expression sur le visage.

-Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas mon petit Sasuke ?!

Sasuke regarda la silhouette de l'individu s'avancer de plus en plus près de lui.

-Alors Sasuke ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Sasuke ne fit rien. L'homme se trouvait plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui.

L'homme ricana et le toisa. Il le regarda dans ces yeux noirs et y vit le néant.

La froideur que dégageaient ces yeux, le fit sourire d'avantage. Puis, il détourna le regard et continua…

-Je suis là pour te dire quelque chose d'important Sasuke.

Sasuke ne dit toujours rien et regarda de travers l'individu en face de lui.

Cet homme était là, devant lui. Comme si de rien était. Après toutes ces années, il osait se remontrer en face de lui.

Sasuke fulminait. Il fulminait de rage, de colère face à cet homme qui le répugnait au plus au point. C'était à cause de lui tout ça.

Le fait qu'il ait déménagé, le fait qu'il soit dans ce lycée qu'il aimerait quitter plus que tout au monde.

Sasuke le regardait toujours de travers lorsqu'il dit d'une voix emplit de colère et d'une pointe d'inquiétude…

-Qu'est-ce vous me voulez exactement ?

Sasuke avait appris avec le temps de se méfier de cet homme. Il savait que son apparition voulait signifier quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas ce que pouvait penser son tuteur.

Au fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé.

Pour toute réponse, l'individu en face de lui ne fit que ricaner. Il avait un rire mauvais.

Puis, brusquement, il s'approcha de Sasuke et sans que ce dernier ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il lui avait donné une claque. Mais ses claques à lui n'étaient pas des petites. Si tu en resservais une de sa part, tu te retrouvais parterre avec parfois une dent en moins.

Sasuke pour sa part, l'avait reçu de plein fouet et se retrouva à terre le visage caché par ses longues mèches devant son visage. Il ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il préféra rester dans cette position. Il préférait pour sa survie. Son tuteur aurait été capable de le frapper une seconde fois juste pour le plaisir de le voir à ses pieds une seconde fois. Sasuke savait qu'il était capable de le frapper jusqu'au sang juste pour s'amuser.

Mais Sasuke finit par lever la tête et défier son tuteur du regard. Quitte à se recevoir une seconde claque ou même un coup de poing.

Malgré sa soumission, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire comme ça. C'était un Uchiwa.

-Tu oses me le demander ?

Sasuke continuait de le regarder. Sans que son tuteur ne le voit. Il gardait le dos tourné à Sasuke. Ne voyant pas que celui-ci lui lançait des regards assassins. Sasuke devinait facilement que cet homme avait une idée derrière la tête. Et le connaissant, Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas à son avantage. Il savait depuis un moment que son tuteur faisait du marché noir et plein d'autre chose pas très correct.

Sasuke redoutait un peu la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour que lui se montre.

Un rire jaune se fit entendre et sortant ainsi Sasuke de ses pensées.

-Je vais te le dire mon petit Sasuke.

Il se retourna et regarda son protégé dans les yeux et continua…

- Ce que je veux de toi, c'est très simple…

Il s'approcha à pas lent de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne faisait aucun geste pour s'enfuir. S'il le faisait, il savait qu'il allait encor se recevoir des coups. Il préféra fixer son tuteur loufoque et complètement dérangé face à lui…

-Ah, aah, Sasuke, ce que je vais te dire va te faire plaisir j'en suis sur.

Sasuke le regardait s'avancer de plus en plus dangereusement face à lui. Il préféra le laisser faire sans rien dire. Son tuteur était capable de tout…

-Je te réserve une petite surprise, pour toi uniquement.

Et puis, son tuteur se pencha face à lui et sans plus de cérémonie, il vola les lèvres de Sasuke. Sa main se glissa sous la chemise de ce dernier et ne laissant agir Sasuke sous la surprise, il prit ses mains et les tint assez fortement pour que Sasuke ne puisse se défaire de lui.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en sentant son tuteur lui poser une main glaciale sur son torse tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Mais dans ce baisé, Sasuke sentit en goût affreux dans la bouche. Un produit chimique que son tuteur devait avoir mis dans sa bouche pour qu'il l'avale.

Sasuke essaya de se défaire de cet homme qui essayait de lui faire avaler dieu sait quoi. Mais quand il essaya de le repousser, il remarqua que ses mains étaient bloquées par celles de son tuteur.

L'homme laissa balader sa main sur le corps de son protégé. Il commençait à être impatient mais se retint.

-Pas maintenant, mais ce soir, ce soir je t'aurais enfin Sasuke…

Sasuke n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. La chose que son tuteur lui avait fait avaler de force lors du baisé commençait à agir.

Sasuke perdit connaissance entre les mains de son tuteur.

L'homme rattrapa son protégé et le regarda inconscient. Il le voulait, et ce soir, il l'aurait. Il prit Sasuke sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture.

Arrivez devant, un homme aux cheveux argenté fit son apparition et sortie de la voiture en voyant son maitre arriver.

C'est sans aucune surprise qu'il regarda Sasuke sur le dos de son maitre. Mais au fond de lui, il rageait. Il rageait de colleur face au jeune Uchiwa. Lui avait droit à toute l'attention de Sasuke tend dit que lui, malgré toute ces années passé auprès de son maitre, il ne le regardait jamais.

Alors que ce minus en face de lui avait droit à toute l'attention de celui qu'il serre et en plus de ça, il avait éveillé en son maitre des sentiments que lui rêvait de recevoir de ce dernier.

Il se jura qu'il allait payer. Mais pour le moment, la voix de son maitre atteignit les oreilles de son serviteur.

-Met le derrière. On va faire une fête pour son retour. Une fête qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt.

-Bien maitre.

Et l'homme aux cheveux argenté attaché en une queue de cheval prit Sasuke entre ses bras et le déposa sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

Sous l'œil attentif de son maitre. Puis, ils partirent sans plus.

Il n'avait pas vu, dans un coin du parking un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge qui avait assisté depuis le début à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Ce dernier prit son natel et composa un numéro.

-Halo,… c'est toi Gaara ? T'es où ?... Je vois, suis les et regarde ce qu'ils vont faire. Je te recontacte dans deux heures. Les connaissant, je pense savoir où ils vont.

Gaara raccrocha et prit sa moto pour suivre la voiture qui transportait Sasuke.

…

A suivre

Qui est le tuteur ?

Qui peut-être la personne au bout du fil ?

Où emmène-t-il Sasuke ?

Pour le savoir, soyez au rendez-vous pour la suite.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	7. L'abus

**Sous la pluie**

_-Halo,... c'est toi Gaara ? T'es où ?... Je vois, suis les et regarde ce qu'ils vont faire. Je te recontacte dans deux heures. Les connaissant, je pense savoir où ils vont._

_Gaara raccrocha et prit sa moto pour suivre la voiture qui transportait Sasuke.  
_

Chapitre sept ; L'abus

Sasuke commençait à bouger dans son coin. Mais quand il voulu se relever, il remarqua qu'il était attaché. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Mais au moment où il les ouvrit, ses yeux le brulèrent et il les referma directement.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il fit semblant de dormir.

-Pas encore réveillé. Tant mieux.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Cette voix était la voix du plus fidèle serviteur de son tuteur.

Sasuke ne fit rien en sentant un liquide chaud lui couler le long des jambes. Mais il fut horrifié en sentant quelqu'un s'assoir sur lui.

-Maitre Orochimaru n'est pas là...

Il sentit l'homme qui venait de s'installer sur lui à commencer à bouger.

Il faillit bouger lorsque ce même homme vint caresser son visage de sa main froide.

-Sasuke, tu vas ressentir ce que je veux de maitre Orochimaru.

Sasuke eut un frisson à la phrase du disciple de son tuteur.

Il sentit alors la main de Kabuto se balader sur son torse, qui apparemment ne portait plus de chemise.

Sasuke ferma les yeux plus fermement et serra les dents. Il imaginait que trop bien ce que Kabuto voulait de lui. Mais il n'osait rien dire ni même parler.

-Tu vas être à moi avant que maitre Orochimaru ne te prenne.

A ce moment là, Sasuke voulut lui foutre son poing en pleine figure mais sentit que ses mains étaient retenues par quelque chose de froid et de métallique. Il voulut alors lui crier dessus mais remarqua en ouvrant la bouche qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler et sentit à ce moment là un tissu autour de sa bouche. Sasuke en conclut que même avec ce tissu autour de sa bouche il aurait dû pouvoir parler. Mais alors qu'il y pensait, un flash lui vint devant les yeux,...

Orochimaru lui avait fait avaler quelque chose... C'est surement dut également à cette pilule se dit-il.

Et en une fraction de seconde, il se rendit compte qu'il était à la merci de Kabuto.

Juste à cette idée, il voulu vomir.

Ses yeux lui brûlaient toujours, il était incapable de bouger et encore moins de parler. Il était prit entre les mains du serviteur de son tuteur. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et surtout, où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi son tuteur l'avait-il amené ici ?

Sasuke avait les idées brouillées. Il voulait s'en aller, partir loin d'ici. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir son tuteur et encor moins cet homme qui allait profiter de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Sasuke se dit à cet instant, qu'il aurait dû reconnaitre le numéro du propriétaire du message de ce matin. Qu'il était vraiment un imbécile de s'être fait avoir pareillement.

-Sasuke,...

L'interpellé se figea. Il sentait que Kabuto commençait à ouvrir sa fermeture-éclaire. Il le sentit bouger encore sur lui et entendit un vêtement se froisser. Puis, il se sentit l'égerment soulevé au niveau de son basin.

Puis une respiration qui commençait à s'accélérer dangereusement, ce qui fit un peu flipper Sasuke.

-Mmh,... maitre Orochimaru a bon goût, je dirais. Mais ça ne me remplace pas.

Sasuke eut un frisson lorsque Kabuto enleva son pantalon à son tour. Sasuke entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Non pas par excitation mais par une peur sourde.

D'ailleurs, ça étonna un peu Sasuke que Kabuto ne remarque pas le changement ni même entende les battements de son cœur.

INTERDIT AUX MINEURS ET SENSIBLES

J'aurai prévenu...

-Tu as l'air appétissant Sasuke...

Cette phrase plein de sous entendu ne faisait qu'accroitre la peur bien ressentit qu'éprouvait Sasuke.

Ses yeux en plus de lui brûler commençait à le piquer. Peu de temps après, Sasuke sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son visage. De l'eau...

Kabuto, trop occupé par sa petite affaire ne vit pas que Sasuke était conscient et que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

De plus, il n'était plus de ce monde, trop absorbé par ses sensations et son désir qui commençait à grimper en flèche.

Sasuke était bloqué. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas crier, pas bouger d'un pouce n'y même se défendre par quelconque moyen.

Il était dans la merde... « Galère » comme aurait dit Shikamaru...

Sasuke eut un petit sourire malgré tout à cette pensée. Mais bien vite la réalité le fit revenir à la torture que lui faisait subir Kabuto.

Ce dernier commençait à chauffer de plus en plus. Sasuke paniquait, lui, de plus en plus...

Kabuto léchait le corps mise à nu de Sasuke. Entre chaque léchouille, Kabuto s'excitait encore plus.

Apparemment, Sasuke lui faisait plus d'effet que ce dernier n'aurait put imaginer.

Le serviteur d'Orochimaru continua sa besogne et laissa se promener ses mains sur la partie intime de Sasuke.

Sasuke eut un soubresaut lorsqu'il sentit la main froide du Kabuto qui commençait à le caresser.

-Sasuke,... je vais te... prendre maintenant... que tu le veuilles... ou non...

Sa voix était devenu plus saccadé et plus chaude. Sasuke hoqueta en sentant une main descendre de plus en plus bas sur son corps.

Kabuto laissa trainer un moment ses mains sur le bas ventre de Sasuke.

Il avait les yeux remplit d'une étincelle de désir infini et son membre devenait de plus en plus gênant. Encore emprisonné dans sa cage, il s'excitait de plus en plus. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il enleva sa cage et se remit sans délicatesse sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne pouvant faire sortir un mot sentait son cœur lui faire mal tellement il battait dans sa poitrine.

Kabuto avait les yeux rivé sur le bijou qu'il avait devant lui. Sa main glissa sur l'entre jambe de Sasuke et commença à la caresser. Tout en faisant ça, il se lécha les doigts, bien baveux et dégoulinant. Avec la fièvre du désir il finit par prendre la chose qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était rentré à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il la caressa à sa guise puis finit après plusieurs caresses à lui donné un coup de langue.

Les doigts qu'il avait auparavant léchés en imaginant que c'était son maitre, frôla la partie intime de Sasuke et finit par l'enfoncer doucement en Sasuke.

C'est tout en faisant des aller retour avec ses doigts que sa langue caressait l'intimité.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Son bourreau abusait de lui et lui ne pouvait rien faire. La seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était d'être chez lui à se morfondre par des pensées noires.

En tout cas, ça valait mieux de se donner le blues que d'être dans sa situation.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il avait peur, peur que la situation lui échappe.

Et il pleurait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il était seul. Comme la fois où ces parents étaient morts. Seul...

Sasuke frissonna en pensant à ce mot.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que s'il avait pu crier il l'aurait sans doute fait.

Kabuto venait de le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Il commença à se déhancher en Sasuke. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et resta là à trembler sous la douleur et sentit des gouttelettes tomber sur son corps mis à nu par Kabuto.

Ces gouttes étaient tombées du front de Kabuto.

Sasuke continuait de se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Même s'il savait qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de la bouche, c'était simplement automatiquement qu'il avait fait ce geste. C'est là, que Sasuke sentit un gout métallique dans sa bouche. Il devina qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Son sang coula alors le long de son menton puis descendre délicatement sur son cou.

Il entendait la respiration haleté du disciple de son tuteur devenir de plus en plus haché à chaque va et vient en lui. Sasuke se retint de ne pas vomir maintenant. Il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Kabuto commençait à crier de plus en plus fort, à force de va et vient, il se faisait un tell plaisir.

Griffant la peau pâle de Sasuke et tremblant de plus en plus tellement le plaisir était grand, il hurla alors le nom de son maitre avant de se vider en Sasuke.

Transpirant, suant, et la respiration haleté, il continua cependant les coups en Sasuke.

Sasuke trembla lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son bourreau se déverser en lui. Croyant que c'était fini, il respira.

Mais apparemment Kabuto ne voulait pas en finir maintenant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter, il continua sans faire attention à Sasuke. Lui, il avait fini par perdre connaissance. Trop, c'était trop pour lui.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke ne sentit pas Kabuto se vider une seconde fois ni même se faire retourner violemment. Il ne sentit rien lorsque Kabuto entra en lui une seconde fois encor plus fortement. Il ne vit pas ce dernier le secouer dans tout les sens avant qu'il ne le griffe dans le dos avant qu'il ne se vide une troisième fois.

APRES LE LEMON FORCE

Ce n'est que là, que le serviteur s'arrêta en ayant la respiration coupé.

Kabuto se prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Bien qu'étant fatigué, il sourit en voyant Sasuke.

Il trouva la force de rhabiller Sasuke, car si Orochimaru le trouvait ainsi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Sasuke.

Mais là, il avait enfin pu l'avoir. Lui, le protégé de son maitre. L'intouchable, le protégé, le dernier descendant de la famille Uchiwa.

Kabuto ne fit pas attention au sang dans le dos et sur le visage de Sasuke. il venait de finir de l'habiller qu'il entendit son natel sonner. Cela ne pouvait-être qu'une seule personne.

Kabuto se dépêcha d'avaler une pilule qu'il avait crée spécialement pour aujourd'hui. C'était une pilule qui lui redonnait assez d'énergie pour travailler nuit et jour durant trois jours. Ainsi son maitre ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Kabuto se dépêcha de s'habiller à son tour et prendre son téléphone.

-Kabuto, je rentre dans un quart d'heure.

Et Orochimaru raccrocha avant même que Kabuto ne puisse répondre.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke toujours inconscient suite à cette agression, il tourna alors les talons après avoir vérifié que rien ne clochait.

Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, Kabuto chuchota...

-Je me réjouie de te revoir Sasuke. J'ai hâte,... de la prochaine fois.

Kabuto referma la porte et alla rejoindre un autre serviteur pour accueillir leur maitre.

...

_A suivre_

_Bon j'en connais deux-trois qui vont me tuer..._

_Allez sans rancune... sinon pas de suite ! Ben oui, si vous tuez l'auteur comment lire la suite ????_

_A la prochaine, amicalement Tina-chou_


	8. Sauveurs

**Sous la pluie**

-Je me réjouie de te revoir Sasuke. J'ai hâte,… de la prochaine fois.

Kabuto referma la porte et alla rejoindre un autre serviteur pour accueillir leur maitre.

…

Chapitre huit ; Sauveurs

Dans l'un des couloirs du repère d'Orochimaru, ce trouvait deux hommes devant une porte qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

L'un deux prit le risque de demander…

-Et le garçon ?

L'autre se tourna vers son collègue et on put voir durant une fraction de seconde qu'il fut équerré mais répondit quand même…

-Apparemment, quand le maitre est revenu, il partit directement vers la chambre de son protégé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait un regard de tueur quand il en est ressortit.

L'autre ne laissa rien paraitre mais ajouta…

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

L'autre le regarda. Mais il ne put que voir sa capuche. Il resta silencieux quelque instant et finit par dire dans un souffle…

-A ce qu'il parait, Sasuke, le protégé de notre maitre, a été retrouvé avec du sang un peu partout.

L'autre resta impassible et ne dit plus rien. Le mieux, c'était de rester encor un moment avant d'aller voir par lui-même.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux hommes furent relevés de leur poste de surveillent et partir chacun dans leur chambre jusqu'à l'appel de leur maitre.

L'homme à la capuche tourna à droite d'un des nombreux couloirs et prit la deuxième chambre à droit. Il ferma celle-ci à clé et vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir puis sortit un petit carnet noir de sa poche.

Il alla vers son bureau et y prit un stylo. Puis il posa son carnet et commença à écrire dedans.

« Dernières informations au sujet de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il a été retrouvé dans la salle numéro vingt du troisième étage entouré de sang. Ce dernier se trouve maintenant dans l'une des chambres du serpent. Apparemment juste en face de celle de son serviteur. Dans deux heures à la sortit du bar ouest »

L'homme à la capuche ferma son carnet et partit s'installer dans son lit. Bientôt il aura la visite du propriétaire des lieux.

Il devait se reposer et surtout garder son calme encore pendant deux heures. Après ça, il pourra enfin partir. Ou du moins pour le moment. Il savait qu'il devra de toute façon y revenir après la mission. Mais pour le moment il devait penser au plan et patienter, ce serra bientôt l'heure.

Après avoir somnolé pendant quelques minutes, la porte de l'homme s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaitre le propriétaire… Orochimaru.

-…

Orochimaru regarda avec dédain l'homme vautré sur le lit. Il s'approcha et sans que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Orochimaru le prit par la taille et lui donna un coup de poing sur le visage du somnolant.

Ce dernier se réveilla complètement et regarda le serpent sans aucune expression sur le visage.

Il sentit du sang couler du coin de ces lèvres et l'enleva d'un revers de la main.

Un rire sadique se fit alors entendre dans la petite chambre. Orochimaru avait un fin sourire sur la face, il tenait toujours son serviteur et finit par le balancer sans ménagement sur son lit.

L'homme se tapa la tête contre le mur mais ne lâcha pas son maitre des yeux. Au fond de lui grondait une colère sourde. Mais il resta malgré tout calme face à la salle tête de serpent visqueuse de son soit dit en passant maitre.

Orochimaru regarda d'un coup d'œil la chambre et finit par partir vers la porte. Mais juste avant de partir, il ajouta d'un ton glacial et sec…

-A demain. Soit à l'heure pour ton tour de garde.

Et il partit sans plus en fermant la porte derrière lui. L'homme sur le lit put entendre ces pas s'éloigner peu à peu de sa chambre. Mais il entendit aussi le rire du serpent peu après.

L'homme à la capuche se leva et regarda l'heure. Dans pas moins d'une heure, il pourra enfin partir de se trou.

Il reprit le petit carnet et y fit une écriture un peu penché et fine. Dessus, il put lire…

« J'arrive dans une heure, soit prêt »

Finalement, l'homme sourit et y écrit un simple…

« Ok »

Il referma le carnet et le mit dans son poche de veste et se dit…

« Finalement, cela serra plutôt que prévu… »

Il attendit quelque minute et sortie de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le troisième étage du repère. Il fit attention de ne pas se faire voir et monta les escaliers pour finalement arriver devant la chambre qui l'intéressait le plus…

La chambre vingt, celle dans laquelle se trouve Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il regarda autour de lui et y entra sans difficulté. Mais au moment où il y pénétra, il se retrouva face à deux hommes bien baraqués.

L'un des deux hommes demanda alors…

-Qui es-tu ?

L'homme à la capuche sourit et sans que les deux gorilles ne si attende, ils se retrouvèrent assommé sans comprendre comment. Mais avant que celui qui venait de poser la question, ne s'effondre, il réussit à tirer le manteau de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux rouge sang et sur son front, on pouvait y voir un signe chinois qui signifiait « amour ».

Ce dernier balança un coup de pied en pleine tête du garde qui gicla à environ un mètre de l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

Puis, sans se préoccuper des deux hommes inconscients, il se dirigea vers le lit un peu plus loin.

Arrivé devant, il tira le rideau qui l'empêchait de voir qui si trouvait. Lorsqu'il vit un garçon de son âge étendu là, les cheveux noirs cordeau, la peau plus pâle que d'habitude et recouvert d'un drap blanc, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire…

« Qu'il est beau » mais bien vite, il se donna un claque intérieur et s'approcha de Sasuke en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Mais c'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever la couverture de Sasuke, il entendit un bruit venir de derrière la porte.

Il se dépêcha alors de se glisser sous le lit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais il avait oublié un détaille, les deux hommes qui étaient chargés de surveiller Sasuke, ils étaient encore étendu parterre.

Mais malheureusement, il n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Il entendit les pas s'arrêter devant la porte et s'ouvrir.

Il vit alors entrer un homme dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit et resta quelque instant juste à côté du lit.

Puis, sans que l'homme aux cheveux rouge ne puisse rien faire, il vit que l'inconnu venait de s'agenouille et de baisser sa tête. Et alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, il reconnu l'inconnu. Qui, lui dit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot,…

-Gaara, je t'ai trouvé.

Le dénommé ferma les yeux quelque seconde avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et finit par sortir de sa cachète pour faire face à un homme blond de son âge aux yeux bleu. Il soupira et finit par dire…

-Tu m'as fait peur.

Le petit blond sourit et finit par regarder le jeune homme sur le lit. Durant une fraction de seconde, Gaara put apercevoir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux blond de son amie.

Le blond dit alors dans un murmure…

-Alors c'est lui ?

Gaara acquiesça et s'approcha de Sasuke. Il le regarda et dit simplement…

-Il faut y aller. Sinon ont risque de se faire repérer.

Le blond ne fit pas un geste mais continuait à regarder l'adolescent sur le lit. Gaara fit un soupir et appela…

-Naruto,… allez, sinon on serra venu pour rien.

Le dénommé Naruto s'embla se réveiller et s'avança vers Sasuke. il le prit dans ses bras et le mit finalement sur son dos aidé par Gaara.

C'est alors, que Gaara alla observer les environs pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ça fait, il partit en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke dans l'une des chambres de l'étage.

…

A suivre

Bon voilà… je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite très bientôt. J'espère que cela vous a bien plu. Voilà, Naruto est rentré en scène...

Amicalement Tina-chou


	9. Tunnel et après…

**Sous la pluie**

**...**

Le dénommé Naruto s'embla se réveiller et s'avança vers Sasuke. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit finalement sur son dos aidé par Gaara.

C'est alors, que Gaara alla observer les environs pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ça fait, il partit en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke dans l'une des chambres de l'étage.

Chapitre neuf ; Tunnel et après…

Arrivé dans la chambre, Gaara alla dans le coin, là où se trouvait un rideau de couleur jaune kaki et tira ce dernier. Derrière, se trouvait une trappe qui se fondait dans le mur.

Gaara prit sa télécommande dans sa poche et y pressa sur un bouton pour finalement regarder la trappe s'ouvrir gentiment.

Gaara laissa passer Naruto qui si engouffra avec toujours Sasuke sur son dos. Naruto fit très attention à ce que ce dernier ne se tape pas la tête contre le plafond.

Gaara finit par suivre Naruto après avoir refermé le rideau et la porte secrète.

Gaara appuya sur un autre bouton et la lumière s'alluma. De toutes petites lampes parcourraient tout le tunnel. Naruto se releva après que la lumière apparue. Il avait failli tomber lorsqu'il s'était baissé par peur que la tête de Sasuke ne heurte le haut du petit plafond. Une fois debout, il se tourna vers Gaara et lui fit…

-Euh merci

Gaara le regarda à son tour lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du blond.

Naruto n'avait pas tourné la tête et regardait où il marchait pour ne pas trébucher et donc ainsi faire tomber Sasuke par mégarde.

Gaara finit par dire après avoir laissé un silence…

-Pourquoi ?

Naruto fut un peu gêné après la remarque de Gaara mais répondit tout de même à la question de ce dernier…

-Pour Sasuke… merci de l'avoir sauvé.

Gaara ne dit rien de plus. Il regarda cependant Naruto puis Sasuke sur le dos de ce dernier. Il trouva ce spectacle très attendrissant. Et ils continuèrent de parcourir le passage secret en silence. Mais bien vite interrompu par le blond…

-Ah lala, je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce tunnel.

Pour seul réponse, il n'y eut que le silence, Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner plus que ça Naruto qui continua à parler de tout et de rien.

Gaara ne pipa mot. Laissant son ami parler sans l'interrompre.

Ce tunnel,… c'est vrai qu'ils l'empruntaient assez souvent pour des missions. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'à chaque fois, le petit blond se tapait la tête, mais cette fois-ci apparemment c'était une exception. Surement dû au fait qu'il portait Sasuke. Gaara eut un sourire, non remarqué par Naruto, suite à ces pensées. Sasuke et Naruto étaient tout les deux ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'un où l'autre malheureux.

Mais durant ces deux dernière années, quand il avait rencontré Sasuke et Naruto pour la première fois, jamais il aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour il serrait ami avec l'un d'eux. Surtout que chacun avait un caractère bien à lui. Lui qui était toujours seul, provocateur, semer d'embrouille et toujours le premier à casser la figure de premier venu,… Oui, vraiment étrange comme les choses peuvent évoluer.

Il avait rencontré Naruto au biais de son père. Le père de Naruto et le sien travaille ensemble depuis bientôt un an et demi. Ils avaient dû lui et Naruto faire pas mal de mission ensemble. Et c'est comme ça au fil du temps et des missions qu'il apprit à apprécier Naruto.

Pour Sasuke, c'était légèrement diffèrent. Le jour où Sasuke était arrivé en ville, il l'avait croisé alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture face à un groupe d'emmerdeur très réputé. L'un du groupe avait provoqué le jeune Uchiwa et c'était retrouvé en moins de deux couché parterre criant son mal. Il se souvenait que Sasuke avant de se battre contre ce groupe, il avait bu pas mal de bière. Et donc était un peu bourré. Gaara suite à l'arrivé inattendu de Sasuke avait pu se relever et donner la patté au groupe à l'aide de son nouveau compagnon d'arme. Sasuke et lui suite à ça c'était lié d'amitié sans même s'en rendre compte.

Gaara l'avait retrouvé le lendemain dans sa classe, et Sasuke, bien que se montrant distant, allait facilement vers Gaara et c'est ainsi que la vie continua.

Par contre, maintenant que Gaara y pensait, il ne savait pratiquement rien sur l'Uchiwa. Il savait juste que ses parents étaient morts et que son tuteur l'avait emmené ici du jour au lendemain. De même que pour l'Uzumaki, il était arrivé aussi soudainement que Sasuke et était devenu ami sans savoir réellement qui ils étaient. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses deux garçons. Mise à part que Naruto semble connaitre Sasuke. Mais il n'en était pas sur à cent pour cent.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes que le petit groupe aperçut enfin le bout du tunnel. Naruto tout excité courut jusqu'à la sortie.

Enfin dehors, il se retrouva en pleine ruelle dans l'est du village. Naruto se retourna pour voir Gaara arriver en toute tranquillité vers la pile électrique blonde qui ne cessait de sauter sur place tellement impatient de pouvoir retourner à l'aire libre.

Enfin sortie du passage, Gaara camoufla l'endroit à l'aide de sa télécommande et le passage se referma en une bouche dégout. Ainsi personne n'aurait l'idée de s'y aventurer. Et par pure précaution, il y avait une barrière juste de l'autre côté. Ainsi que tout les dix mètre.

-bon, maintenant, il va falloir faire gaffe. Orochimaru et ses sbires vont surement partirent à la recherche de Sasuke. Et s'il le retrouve, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que son tuteur lui ferra.

-On a donc qu'une seule solution,… l'amener avec nous.

Naruto venait de dire ça plus comme un ordre qu'une question. D'ailleurs, il se dirigeait déjà vers sa voiture un peu plus loin. Mais fut arrêté par Gaara. Celui-ci releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux étonnés de l'Uzumaki.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça.

Naruto fut surpris pas la remarque de Gaara. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Gaara reprit…

-Sasuke ne doit pas savoir. Et tu sais pourquoi non ? Ton père te la surement dit.

Naruto lança un regard noir à Gaara après avoir assimilé l'information. Naruto, lui, voulait protéger Sasuke et donc, le seul moyen pour lui était de l'emmener avec lui. Peux importe les conséquences. La seule chose qui compter à ses yeux c'était Sasuke.

Mais avant que Naruto ne lui dise sa façon de penser, Gaara reprenait sa remarque…

-je sais que tu tiens à Sasuke. Mais tu sais aussi se que l'organisation encours si on le prend avec. Mais je sais aussi que Sasuke ne doit pas réapparaitre tout de suite…

Naruto venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps…

-Mais pour le moment, je veux bien l'emmener chez moi histoire qu'Orochimaru lui fiche la paix. Demain c'est lundi. J'improviserai si Sasuke me pose des questions.

Naruto s'embla réfléchir un instant et après quelque minute à regarder dans le vide, Naruto fit un signe affirmatif avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la voiture suivit de près par Gaara.

Enfin arrivé, Gaara ouvrit la portière de derrière pour laisser Naruto déposer Sasuke sur le siège. Naruto alla chercher un linge dans le coffre avant de revenir près de Sasuke pour lui sécher les cheveux. Tout ça sous l'œil attentif de Gaara juste à côté de Sasuke. Puis, Naruto prit une couverture et la posa sur Sasuke toujours intention.

D'ailleurs, Naruto et Gaara commençaient à s'inquiéter du fait que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais ils se dirent qu'il avait du recevoir une dose de chloroforme ou quelque chose comme ça.

Naruto prit le volant alors que Gaara, lui, restait près de Sasuke pour éviter à ce dernier de tomber du siège où de se taper contre le siège ou la porte.

Alors que Naruto démarrait la voiture, il demanda…

-On va chez toi directement ?

Gaara fit non de la tête et dit d'un ton détaché…

-Non, il faut passer chez Sasuke pour lui prendre des habits et ses affaires les plus urgentes.

Naruto acquiesça et prit la route la plus proche pour arriver quelque minute plus tard devant chez Sasuke. En sortant de la voiture, Gaara eut un sourire malicieux en regardant Naruto fermer la portière en sortant.

Gaara s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille… ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner…

-Dit, comment tu savais qu'il habitait là ?

Naruto devint tout rouge en entendant la question. Il détourna les yeux et en béguetant répondit mortellement gêné…

-C'est,… euh… je… je… je le sais c'est tout.

Et avant que Gaara ne puisse le taquiner d'avantage, il partit à l'entrée de l'immeuble où habitait Sasuke. Gaara arriva quelque seconde après auprès de Naruto, qui était toujours rouge, avec un fin sourire aux boues des lèvres en regardant Naruto du coin de l'œil. Ensemble ils rentrèrent et montèrent les escaliers.

Mais arrivé là, Gaara et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et repartirent et se disant…

« Non mais quel idiot, on n'a pas les clés… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent vers la voiture de Naruto pour chercher les clés de l'appartement de Sasuke.

…

A suivre

Ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait. Je pense continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire et continuer les deux autres…

Enfin verra si j'ai le temps.

J'espère que cette histoire ne vous soul pas et que je ne vais pas trop vite…

Bien amicalement Tina-chou


	10. Réveil

Sous la pluie

Mais arrivé là, Gaara et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et repartirent en se disant…

« Non mais quel idiot, on n'a pas les clés… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent vers la voiture de Naruto pour chercher les clés de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Chapitre dix ; Réveil

Ils arrivèrent près de la voiture. Et là, ils virent un corps étendu juste à côté.

Naruto et Gaara s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif puis, très vite remplacé par un regard d'inquiétude.

Ils se ruèrent tout deux vers le corps froid et étendu juste à côté de la voiture.

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras.

Ce dernier apparemment c'était réveillé et avait sans doute voulu partir mais à perdu connaissance peu de temps après être sortit.

En tout cas ce fut l'hypothèse la plus plausible que trouva Naruto. Il regarda Sasuke…

Il fut comme hypnotisé.

Ce visage pale, ces yeux fermés, ces cheveux noir cordeau qui reposaient sur son visage si doux.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher du visage de Sasuke.

Mais il dut revenir à la réalité bien trop vite lorsque Gaara le secoua un peu pour le ramener dans la réalité. Il regarda et vit qu'il tenait les clés de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Naruto déposa Sasuke à l'arrière de la voiture et ferma la portière et se tourna vers Gaara en lui demanda…

-Je peux rester pour le surveiller si tu veux. Il pourrait se réveiller…

Gaara le regarda dans les yeux et au bout de quelque seconde, il finit par répondre…

-Si tu veux. J'y vais.

Et il partit sans plus en laissant Naruto auprès de son meilleur ami et rentra dans le bâtiment sans se retourner.

Naruto, de son côté avec un grand sourire, rentra dans la voiture et regarda Sasuke.

Et comme tout à l'heure, il fut incapable de détacher les yeux de l'être en face de lui. C'est avec dans les yeux une petite lueur de tristesse mélangé à de la mélancolie que son regarde posé sur Sasuke resta là un moment.

Il remit une ou deux mèches en place en continua d'observer cette ange juste là, en face de lui, entrain de dormir.

Les minutes continuèrent de passé tranquillement. Sasuke remua un peu dans son sommeil.

Naruto reste près de lui et ne fit pas attention au temps qui passait. C'est comme si au moment où il avait posé son regard sur son petit protégé le temps c'était arrêté.

Cela lui rappelait des années en arrière. Il se souvenait de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs où l'on pouvait voir des reflets bleuté. Il se souvenait des années passé au près de ce garçon, ils avaient passé des jours heureux avec ce garçon de son enfance.

Il se souvenait qu'il était parti sans rien dire et avait disparu pendant au moins quatre ans.

Naruto eut un doux sourire en se souvenant du jour tant attendu où il l'avait revu pour la première fois après tout ce temps. Son cœur s'était emballé et il avait eu les larmes aux yeux…

Il continua de rêvasser et n'entendit pas l'arrivé de son collègue.

Lorsque Gaara arriva avec un sac en plastique dans les mains, il rentra dans la voiture.

Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard tendre mais si lointain de Naruto posé sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs commençait gentiment par se réveiller.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, mais bien vite il les referma par réflexe. La seule chose qu'il éprouvait en aillant les yeux fermés, c'était un mal de crâne arrivé à toute vitesse. Il mit une main sur sa tête pour essayer vainement de faire passer ce mal. Il commença finalement à ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il ne vit en premier rien du tout. Sa vue était trouble et ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il ne voulait plus rester chez son tuteur. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir partir ?

C'est alors qu'il se demandait ça que sa vue commençait progressivement à redevenir à la normal. Il remarqua que l'odeur n'tait plus la même que tout à l'heure.

C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus attaché ni même dans un lit et encore moins dans une de ces chambre puante. Ce fut avec un choque non dissimulé qu'il se vit dans une voiture.

Lorsque Sasuke fut plus au moins réveillé et retrouvant sa vue à cent pour cent, il fut surpris de voir une tête blonde juste en face de lui.

Mais en voyant ces cheveux, Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et ne chercha pas plus que ça.

Puis. Il regarda autour de lui et c'est là qu'il croisa le regard de Gaara posé sur lui.

Un peu paniquer et se demandant comment il avait bien pu arriver là il demanda alors en regardant Gaara…

-Je suis où là ?

-Dans la voiture de celui qui se trouve juste en face de toi.

Répondit Gaara en faisant démarrer la voiture.

Sasuke regarda alors le jeune en face de lui. À première vu, Sasuke se dit qu'il dormait mais vu qu'il avait les yeux ouvert, il se dit qu'il devait être dans un autre monde.

-Et qui c'est ?

-Lui, c'est Naruto. Mais t'inquiète pas, il est juste dans ses rêves.

-Et comment je suis arrivé ici ?

-…

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer cette histoire. Il ne savait pas s'il comprendrait. Puis finalement, il se dit que de toute façon il finirait par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

-Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je te fais un résumé.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais hocha la tête pour qu'il continu.

-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit comme quoi j'arriverai en retard l'autre jour. Quand je suis arrivé, je suis passé par le parking de l'école…

Sasuke eut un frison le long de sa colonne vertébral. Il venait de se remémorer la scène avec son tuteur, sa remarque, et son enlèvement, mais surtout de son baisé volé. A ce souvenir, il eut l'envie très forte de vomir.

…

A suivre

Prochain chapitre intitulé ; La révélation

A bientôt amicalement Tina-chou


	11. La révélation

Sous la pluie

_-Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je te fais un résumé. _

_Sasuke ne dit rien mais hocha la tête pour qu'il continu._

_-Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit comme quoi j'arriverai en retard l'autre jour. Quand je suis arrivé, je suis passé par le parking de l'école…_

_Sasuke eut un frison le long de sa colonne vertébral. Il venait de se remémorer la scène avec son tuteur, sa remarque, et son enlèvement, mais surtout de son baisé volé. A ce souvenir, il eut l'envie très forte de vomir._

Chapitre onze ; La révélation

Gaara remarqua le frisson de Sasuke mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Tout en regardant la route, il continua son récit…

-… et donc, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai suivi lorsqu'Orochimaru et Kabuto t'ont amené avec eux. Je me suis faufilé et je suis resté deux jours en essayant de savoir où tu pouvais bien être. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très petit cet endroit. Et donc, je me suis fait passé pour l'un de ses serviteurs, il n'a bien sur rien remarqué. Quand j'ai enfin su où tu étais caché, j'ai averti Naruto et suis parti à la recherche d'un passage pour sortir facilement sans se faire repérer…

Sasuke écoutait avec attention les explications de son ami. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Son ami lui avait sauvé la vie et … qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire face à une telle chose mise à par merci.

Mais Sasuke ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot. Il avait la gorge sèche mais se promit de le remercier et de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

Comme si Gaara réussissait à lire en lui, il lui dit pour conclure…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était normal et je suis sur que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Sasuke ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour approuver les dires de son ami et se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui lui fit se pencher contre Naruto.

Ce dernier reprit pied sur terre et le regarda d'un regard tendre mais au peu triste.

Le reste du voyage jusque chez Gaara se déroula dans le silence et sous le bruissement de la pluie qui continuait de tomber avec de plus en plus de force.

Naruto ne réveilla pas Sasuke, qui était encor profondément endormi contre lui, lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture.

Gaara prit un parapluie et aida Naruto à prendre Sasuke sur son dos sans pour autant le réveiller.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Demanda Naruto alors qu'il rentrait dans le bâtiment ou habitait Gaara…

-Je pense.

Fit simplement Gaara en ouvrant la porte et en laissant passer Naruto dans l'immeuble puis prendre l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent au dernier étage et prirent la deuxième porte de l'étage.

Gaara prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

C'est alors que Naruto entrait avec Sasuke sur son dos que le téléphone du blond commença a sonner. Il prit pourtant tout son temps pour coucher Sasuke dans le lit de Gaara et partit de la chambre pour aller répondre.

Gaara dans la cuisine prépara du thé et laissa son autre ami téléphoner tranquillement dans le salon. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que à l'entre de la porte de sa chambre, ce trouvait un brun encor tout endormi et qui tenait tout juste sur ses pieds.

Gaara alla s'installer sur une chaise de la cuisine qui donné face au salon.

Sasuke dans son coin n'osa pas venir près de Gaara et préféra regarder ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il ne quitta pas de ses prunelles noires le blond au téléphone et le roux à la table entrain de boire un thé.

Bizarrement, Sasuke semblait reconnaitre quelqu'un en Naruto. Mais il ne savait vraiment pas qui. Il avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui venait. Sauf peut-être un mal de tête. Mais il le mit sur le fait du temps humide qu'il faisait.

Naruto vint s'installer face à Gaara et ne vit pas Sasuke caché derrière la porte de la chambre de Gaara.

Ce dernier lui tendit un verre de thé mais Naruto lui refusa poliment avant de commencer à dire…

-C'était mon père. Il veut que je retourne au centre. Je te confis Sasuke, il aura besoin d'être entouré.

-Mais il faudra aussi qu'il retourne à l'école. Sinon les professeurs et surtout le directeur vont demander des nouvelles.

-Les profs surement mais pas la directrice.

Fit assurément le blond en regardant Gaara dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ?

Naruto rit un instant avant de répondre mystérieusement…

-Ne joues pas les idiots Gaara… tu le sais parfaitement !

Gaara eut un ricanement à son tour et chuchota…

-C'était pour voir ta réaction

Naruto fit semblant de bouder et fit…

-Ouais,… d'ailleurs ce vieux devrait prendre sa retraite je trouve !

Gaara ne répondit rien mais regarda son ami continua à monologuer sur le fait que le vieux devait commencer à prendre du bon temps pour lui et surtout pour ses vieux os…

Puis, sans prévenir, Naruto se leva et dit…

-Bon, je compte sur toi Gaara ! Prends soins de Sasuke, je te revois lundi.

Gaara n'étant pas surpris du revirement de caractère du blond se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et raccompagna Naruto à la porte. Il lui fit juste un signe de la main et lui dit un simple…

-A demain alors…

Naruto se tourna et lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir.

Sasuke dans son coin après avoir vu le blond partir retourna dans le lit mais ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il aurait aimé savoir un peu plus sur ce que faisaient Naruto et Gaara. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ces deux là.

Mais bientôt, l'image de son tuteur se glissa devant ses yeux ouverts. Il fut parcouru de frisson et se demanda comment tout ça allait bien pouvoir se terminer.

Sasuke n'entendit cependant pas le porte s'ouvrir ni le fait que quelqu'un rentrait dans la chambre et qu'il passa devant lui sans un mot puis repartit sans plus de la chambre.

Gaara avait bien vu que Sasuke avait les yeux ouvert. Mais préféra le laisser dans ses pensées et prit de quoi se couvrir et dormit dans son canapé lit au salon.

La soirée et la nuit se passa bien.

…

A suivre

Voilà, en attendant la suite, je vous laisse le titre du prochain chapitre…

_Retour à l'école__, un nouveau !_

Amicalement Tina-chou


	12. Retour à l'école, un nouveau

Sous la pluie

Chapitre douze ; Retour à l'école, un nouveau !

-

Voilà, un mois était passé depuis l'enlèvement de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait hâte de revoir les cours et surtout pouvoir prendre l'aire.

Cela faisait un mois aussi que Sasuke n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de Gaara. Bien que ce dernier était à son gout. Il n'empêche que ne voir que l'appartement et son ami, cela le déprimait un peux.

Sasuke avait suivi les cours de l'école par l'intermédiaire de Gaara, qui lui, continuait d'y aller.

Bien que Sasuke sache pertinemment que son tuteur était à sa recherche, il voulait pouvoir sortir et reprendre les cours comme les autres de son âge.

C'est ainsi que Gaara accepta de le laisser reprendre les cours mais à une seule condition. Qu'il ne se face pas remarquer et qu'il rentre chez Gaara directe après les cours.

Ce que Sasuke avait répondu assez amusé…

-Oui maman…

Qui avait entrainé à une bataille de lancer de choses non identifié à travers la cuisine.

Sasuke et Gaara s'entendaient super bien et ils finirent par s'écrouler après avoir tout nettoyé la cuisine et fait les achats pour les tomates en moins ainsi que les autres fruits et légumes bien trop mal en point pour être utilisé.

C'est Sasuke qui s'occupait de faire la cuisine. Mais c'était Gaara qui allait aux marcher pour acheter le nécessaire.

Sasuke n'était sorti qu'une seule fois et c'était juste en face de la maison. Pour sortir la poubelle…

La soirée arriva très vite. Et le lendemain, c'était le grand retour de Sasuke à l'école.

Sasuke ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la nuit. Il sentait au fond de lui une angoisse lui monter. Mais préféra ne rien dire à Gaara, ce dernier était devenu très protecteur envers lui. Et donc il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ses bras pour qu'il le réconforte. Ce n'était plus un bébé.

Durant tout le mois, il n'avait presque plus plut. Les rayons du soleil étaient réapparus deux jours après qu'il soit arrivé chez son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le trente septembre, Sasuke se leva comme de rien et se prépara pour retourner en cours.

Maintenant, il ne devait plus prendre le bus pour se rendre à l'école. C'est ainsi qu'il partait en compagnie de Gaara pour aller au lycée. Il n'avait tout d'abord pas accepté, mais finalement, et surtout grâce aux menasses de Gaara, il avait finalement cédé…

-Dis Gaara,… tu sais que quand je rentre quelque part, ce n'est pas pour m'venter mais….

-Je sais,…

Avait coupé Gaara en comprenant qu'à chacune fois que son ami passait les portes, tout le monde se bousculait pour le voire. Et surtout qu'après un mois d'absence, cela arrivera surement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto et moi y avons pensée.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Gaara allèrent à l'école et durant tout le trajet, aucun des deux ne ressentent le besoin de parler. Chacun pensait mais personne ne dit rien.

-Bon, viens.

Dit Gaara après s'être garé dans le parking de l'école.

Sasuke descendit et regarda Gaara dans les yeux et par là-même lui posa une question muette pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire.

Gaara le traina vers une porte de couleur grise dans le fond du parking. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une vieille clé. Cela fit un bruit de vieux verrou qu'on n'aurait jamais ouvert durant plusieurs années.

-Ca fait trois ans que cette porte n'a pas été utilisé.

Fit Gaara avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait deviné la question de Sasuke sans que ce dernier ne lui demande quoique ce soit.

Sasuke ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de suivre Gaara.

Après avoir monté au moins une cinquantaine de marches, Gaara ouvrit finalement une autre porte au bout et Sasuke put enfin voir la lumière du jour. Cet endroit était des plus étranges pour une école. Mais il ne fit pas attention et continua de suivre Gaara sans faire d'histoire. Ils n'avait fait que monter des escaliers en colimaçon datent du moyen âge. Du moins, cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

Là, Sasuke se retrouva dans une petite salle bien colorée malgré les murs gris.

-Ah Sasuke, contant de te voir de retour.

Fit une voix dans un coin de la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke compris qu'il se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur.

-Euh… merci

Finit par dire Sasuke après quelque seconde de stupéfaction.

-Bien Sasuke,…

Dit le vieil homme assis dans son fauteuil tout en regardant Sasuke…

-… Dorénavant, tu passeras par là pour venir et partir du lycée. C'est la seule condition pour que j'accepte que tu continues à étudier.

Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il trouvait ça un peu trop… trop prudent. Mais finalement, mieux vaut être trop que pas assez.

-Bien Monsieur le directeur. Puis-je retourner en classe ?

Le vieil homme rit un instant avant de dire sur un ton amusé…

-Bien sur, fais seulement.

Sasuke le salua respectueusement avant de sortir du bureau et de retourner comme si de rien était dans sa salle de cours.

Gaara était en cours de gym, il était sorti du lycée pour rejoindre la salle de sport en face de l'école.

C'est ainsi que à peine arrivé dans sa classe, Sasuke fut bombardé de question et de remarque sur son absence.

Il fallu bien un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à la sonnerie, pour que Sasuke soit tranquille.

Il se réfugia dans le fond de la classe pour se retrouver seul sur un banc près de la fenêtre.

C'est là que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volé sur un autre étudiant.

-Salut, désolé pour le retard !!

S'écria un jeune garçon blond tout en riant et se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il faisait face à toute la classe, qui après un instant de silence total commença à rire.

Sasuke,… lui resta silencieux mais surtout choqué.

L'énergumène qui venait tout juste de rentrer n'était autre que le garçon blond que Sasuke avait rencontré un mois auparavant. Naruto…

Naruto, lui, avant de s'installer sur un banc, regarda toute la classe et fit salut à quelque personne avant de remarquer la présence de Sasuke.

Il fit un énorme sourire et vint s'installer près du jeune Uchiwa sans même lui avoir demandé son avis.

Naruto lui dit tout joyeux…

-Salut Sasuke, je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti de cette classe. C'est génial. On sera toujours ensemble maintenant.

Fit joyeusement le blondinet avant de ranger ses affaires et de se retourner vers Sasuke tout en lui souriant. Ce dernier le regardait un peu de travers mais était mi-contant et mi-frustré de voir cette personne présente à cet instant.

Mais avant que l'un des deux ne puisse ajouter un mot, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit une seconde fois pour laisser apparaitre le professeur de biologie.

Ce dernier salua sa classe et remarqua que Sasuke était revenu. Mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il ne lui souhaita que la bienvenue qu'en passant près de son bureau pour distribuer les fiches.

…

A suivre

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous serez là pour la suite.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera… _Pour une amitié naissante_

Amicalement Tina-chou


	13. Pour une amitié naissante

Sous la pluie

Chapitre treize ; Pour une amitié naissante

-

Les cours se déroulèrent très vite.

Au fond de la classe Sasuke et Naruto restaient ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux le matin même.

Sasuke se demandait comment Naruto avait put atterrie dans sa classe avec le peu de concentration qu'il avait en classe. C'était hallucinant… il ne cessait d'écrire des mots avec Kiba durant tout le cours et de dormir quand il pouvait.

Finalement vint l'heure du déjeuné. Là, Sasuke se sentit tiré par un blond qui commençait à courir sans même faire attention au fait que Sasuke avait du mal à le suivre tellement surpris.

Finalement Naruto tourna dans un couloir avant de passer une porte et de grimper les escaliers tout en continuant à tirer Sasuke derrière lui.

Puis, finalement ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit du bâtiment où Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de venir prendre les dix heures.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que Naruto l'ait emmené ici alors qu'il se connaissait à peine.

-Alors, tu dors ou tu viens à côté de moi pour manger ?

Fit un blond assis contre un petit murait tout en commençant à manger sans attendre Sasuke pour autant.

Ce dernier le regarda avant de hausser les épaules et de venir le rejoindre d'un pas non-chaland mais restant fluide et très léger.

Ils mangèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'au moment où quelque minute à peine plus tard un rouquin vint les rejoindre sans un mot.

C'est là que Naruto commença à parler de tout et de rien sans jamais s'arrêter. Jusqu'au moment ou bien sur Sasuke lui fit sèchement…

-Ferme-là Usuratonkashi.

Tout deux se croisèrent du regard et tout les deux gardaient un parfait visage étonnée en n'osant pas rompre le silence.

Sasuke plaqua un instant la main sur sa bouche en se demandant pourquoi il venait de lâcher ça. Jamais il n'avait rien dit alors que là, il n'avait rien pu faire contre. Les mots lui avaient traversé la bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise un mot.

-Euh Sasuke…

Commença alors Naruto en se tournant vers le concerné. Mais ce dernier lui tournait la tête avec un air de profonde interrogation gravé sur son visage. Mais bien sur Naruto ne le vit pas. Alors son réponse, il continua…

-Je… je me demandais si… enfin si…

Bizarrement, Naruto ne réussi pas à finir sa question. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction qu'aurait Sasuke. Il ne savait comment lui demander ça. En plus cela faisait plusieurs…

-Alors quoi ?

Demanda finalement Sasuke en se tournant vers son vis-à-vis. Mais gardait une neutralité sur le visage comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quand il était avec Naruto, il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui.

- Oh euh… non rien, oublies… C'est pas important.

Fit Naruto l'air un peu gêné et baissant la tête.

-Hm…

Fit juste Sasuke en se reconcentre sur son repas. Il s'écoula encore quelque minute avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause ne retentisse.

Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte pour descendre les marches qui les conduirait dans les couloirs de l'école.

Mais avant que Sasuke ne mette la main sur le poigner, Naruto lui demanda finalement…

-Sasuke… tu veux bien qu'on soit ami ?

Sasuke fut surpris par la question si inattendue de Naruto. Mais ne laissa rien paraitre et garda le silence un instant avant de lui dire en chuchotant…

-Je sais pas… on verra.

Puis, Sasuke partit en laissant un peu en plan Naruto encore étonné de la réponse. Connaissant Sasuke, il se serait attendu à un truc du genre…

« Ca va pas crétin ? »

Avec un ton hargneux et serai partit sans un regard. Au final, Naruto eut un immense sourire en se disant…

« Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu… »

Il rejoignit Sasuke un peu plus bas dans les escaliers et ne lui dit plus rien avant de retourner en classe. Il était heureux… Sasuke lui laissait une chance… une seconde chance pour nouer ce lien qu'il avait…

-Eh Naruto…

Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus vint vers le blondinet sans pour autant oublier de lancer un regard charmeur envers Sasuke.

Mais comme à son habitude, Sasuke ne fit pas attention et rentra dans la classe.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux Ino ?

-Oh,… je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais m'arranger un rendez-vous avec lui ?

Fit Ino en le suppliant presque du regard. Mais Naruto lui rit au nez tout en lui disant…

-Je n'crois pas qu'il acceptera même pour tout l'or du monde. Et avant qu'il ne s'en reçoit une sur la figure, Naruto fut vite fait dans la classe et rejoignit Sasuke assit dans le fond de la classe le regard un peu ailleurs.

Le cours commença et les heures défilèrent. Quand vint enfin la fin des cours, Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la main alors que ce dernier marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs.

-Sasuke…

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Naruto s'approcher. Naruto lui proposa de rentrer avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement pour emprunter le passage secret.

...

A suivre

Voilà, pour la suite faut attendre. Je ne sais pas encore quel titre je vais donner.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est… Soyez au rendez-vous…

Amicalement Tina-chou


	14. Entre rêve et réalité

Sous la pluie

Chapitre 14 ; _Entre rêve et réalité_

_-_

Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois que la vie avait repris son cours normal pour Sasuke et Gaara. Si bien que Sasuke avait exigé de rentrer chez lui.

Gaara si opposa mais du se plier face à un Sasuke bien plus énervé que le jour de leur rencontre.

C'est ainsi que pour ce vendredi soir, Sasuke s'apprêtait enfin à retourner chez lui.

Il imaginait un peu trop bien les heures de nettoyage qu'il allait devoir passer…

Finalement, Sasuke arriva dans son appartement et fut plus que surpris de voir un appartement bien entretenu.

Il ne trouva aucune poussière sur ses meubles, aucune tache quelconque, ni même de toile d'araignée.

Sasuke fut heureux de retrouver son petit chez lui.

Gaara resta le reste de la soirée chez son meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Demain, ils avaient prévu de sortir un peu histoire de se changer les idées. Bien que Sasuke n'avait pas été très enclin à le suivre dans les rues, il fut tout de même obligé de s'incliner.

Finalement, Gaara rentra chez lui et demanda à Sasuke d'être à quatorze heures demain devant chez lui.

Sasuke lui répondit évasement un « hm » comme il en avait l'habitude.

La soirée, pour Sasuke, se déroula calmement, il regarda un film à la télévision avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais durant cette nuit, il fut pris de plusieurs cauchemars répétitifs.

Dans une grande pièce, un garçon gisait de tout son long sur un tapis. Mais ce tapis avait une drôle de couleur. Habituellement, ce tapis de couleur bleu et blanc se trouvait baigné de couleur rouge… rouge sang.

Quand le petit garçon regarda mieux, il vit que c'était réellement du sang.

Apeuré il essaya de se relever. Mais se retrouva parterre en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallu pour le dire.

C'est là qu'une personne se posa près de l'enfant.

Le garçon, de plus en plus effrayé par la sensation qu'il sentait juste en dessus de lui. Il paniquait au fur et à mesure que l'individu se rapprochait.

Mais soudain prit de tremblement, le gamin réussi à se lever et commença à courir sans se retourner.

Il voulait fuir… fuir le plus loin possible de cette endroit. Et surtout… surtout de cet homme.

Alors que le petit garçon atteignait la poste il entendit la voix de l'inconnu un peu derrière lui.

Il entendait ses pas si lent… se rapprocher de lui.

Le garçon eut finalement le courage de passer par la porte et de continuer sa course folle. Mais les mots de l'individu lui restaient en tête.

Il ne réussissait plus à réfléchir ni même à penser à autre chose…

« Cours… cours tant que tu pourras courir… Je finirai bien par te rattraper… »

Un rire se fit retentir. Un rire, des plus,… froid et des plus effrayants. Un rire sur humain. Tellement glacial, si lointain…

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit… dans son appartement,… dans une petite chambre qui séparait du salon par un petit rideau bleu.

Sasuke essaya du mieux qu'il put de reprendre son souffle. Il fallu bien plusieurs minutes avant que Sasuke ne se lève et ait dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne bouche. Histoire de changer les idées et laisser couler ce cauchemar qu'il avait plus fait depuis plusieurs mois.

Une bonne petite heure plus tard, Sasuke se fit à déjeuné et ne mangea presque rien. Son rêve lui revenait en mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

C'était trop encré en lui pour qu'il puisse oublier.

Ce rire… cette ombre dans cette grande pièce… dans ce salon…

Sasuke se reprit et regarda amèrement son petit déjeuné en face de lui.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de manger quoique ce soit.

Il sentait au fond de lui son estomac sur le point de rendre son soupé. Alors mieux valait de ne pas manger, du moins pas maintenant.

Sasuke se leva et rangea le peu qu'il avait sortit pour préparer son déjeuné.

Pour se passer le temps, Sasuke s'installa près de la fenêtre et prit un de ses livres de cours pour essayer de faire de l'avance dans ses devoirs.

Mieux valait faire quelque chose d'utile en attendant cette après-midi.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent alors que Sasuke se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses devoirs d'école. Oubliant presque l'heure qui défilait à toute vitesse.

C'est aussi une bonne heure après que l'horloge de Sasuke sonna finalement les douze coups de midi.

-

A suivre

Voilà… je sais c'est un peu court. Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus vite possible… Prochain titre; Un après-midi mouvementé. Amicalement Tina-chou


	15. Un après midi mouvementé

Sous la pluie

_C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent alors que Sasuke se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses devoirs d'école. Oubliant presque l'heure qui défilait à toute vitesse._

_C'est aussi une bonne heure après que l'horloge de Sasuke sonna finalement les douze coups de midi._

Chapitre quinze ; Un après-midi mouvementé

-

Il se leva et alla se préparer pour le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Gaara.

Mais alors qu'une bonne demi-heure avait passé, Sasuke entendit son portable sonner un peu plus loin.

Bizarrement, il ressentit un frison d'angoisse lui monter l'échine. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais il sentait que la personne qui l'appelait ne devait pas être quelqu'un de sympathique.

Finalement, tremblant un peu en prenant son natel en main pour décrocher, Sasuke porta son portable à son oreille.

A l'entente de la voix, Sasuke se pétrifia.

Une voix froide et lente. Moqueuse sur les bords et d'où Sasuke percevait un ton jubilant mélangé à de d'excitation.

Cette voix…

Il ne pouvait pas…

Non cela devait être un rêve…

Ou plutôt un cauchemar…

Ce n'était pas possible…

Pas lui…

Pas cet homme…

Pas cette ordure qui l'avait traité comme son jouet…

Non…

C'était bien lui…

Il n'en existait pas d'autre avec une voix comme la sienne…

C'était lui…

-Alors Sasuke… tu ne dis rien… aaah…

La voix du tuteur de Sasuke transperça ce dernier alors qu'il était restait pétrifié dans son salon.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire… Son tuteur venait de l'appeler…

Ce rire glacial résonna encore un moment avant qu'Orochimaru ne reprenne d'une voix toujours aussi prédatrice…

-Je te surveille mon petit Sasuke… Mmh…

Sasuke ne trouvait toujours pas le moyen de lui répliquer. Il avait une peur sourde qui le rongeait de l'intérieur… Juste à l'entente de la voix de cet homme le laissa sans réaction… Enfin juste le fait qu'il ne réussissait plus à bouger le moindre petit doigt.

La seule chose que Sasuke pouvait faire maintenant, c'était d'écouter. D'écouter, sans pouvoir rien faire…

-Et… bientôt… oui, très bientôt tu seras mien !!!

Et Orochimaru se mit à rire de plus belle. Comme un fou qui venait de sortir d'asile psychiatrique. Et qu'on aurait lâché dans la nature sans se soucier qu'il n'était pas normale.

Sasuke restait tétaniser à l'entente du rire de son tuteur. Mais comment allait-il se débarrasser de son tuteur ???

Voilà la question qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa tête. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que tout redevienne comme avant…

Comme dans son passé oublié depuis la disparition de ses parents, depuis qu'il se trouvait dans les griffes de cet homme complètement dérangé.

Il en avait assez. Assez de cette vie à fuir, à se plier à cet homme, de n'être qu'un simple objet pour ce serpent dévorant ses proies après les avoir hypnotisé.

…C'est pour mieux les dévorer ensuite…

Se disait Sasuke alors que quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sasuke revint à la réalité et remarqua que son tuteur avait raccroché.

Depuis quand,… il ne savait pas. Mais préféra ne pas savoir. Au moins, il ne l'entendrait plus avant un moment…

Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait en tout cas.

Sasuke essaya du mieux qu'il put de se remettre les idées en place avant d'aller ouvrir.

Cette journée était remplie de bien trop de chose au gout de Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard inquiet de Gaara.

Il était inquiet et cela se voyait un peu trop au gout de Sasuke. Il fit un sourire à Gaara avant de prendre sa veste et de rejoindre son ami tout en mettant ses clés dans sa poche après avoir fermé son appartement.

Sasuke ne dit rien et Gaara préféra garder le silence. Bien que Sasuke remarqua qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lui poser des questions sur le pourquoi il n'était pas venu lui ouvrir avant et pourquoi quant il avait croisé son regard, ce dernier lui paraissait si vide.

Et cela ne manqua pas.

Gaara, alors qu'il prenait la direction du parc de la ville, questionna Sasuke.

Mais pour toute réponse, Sasuke ne fit qu'un de ses habituelles...

« Nh… »

Finalement, arrivé dans le parc, Sasuke sortit et sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il reçu un coup de massue en lisant le message que son tuteur avait prit plaisir à lui envoyer.

« Tu m'appartiens et tu serras à moi. Je te surveille… mon cher Sasuke… »

Sasuke se sentit soudain mal. Il avait cette envie de vomir. Mais se retint et sentant Gaara juste derrière lui.

Il fit mine de rien mais Gaara n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu le visage de son meilleur ami virer au blanc après avoir lu le message.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, Gaara n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour le lire.

Mais il avait une petite idée sur la personne qui lui avait envoyé un message.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Mais alors vraiment pas.

Bien qu'il avait prévu que le tuteur de Sasuke allait réapparaitre, il ne pensait pas que cela serrait si tôt.

Enfin… il l'attendrait.

Oui, il l'attendrait et le moment voulu…. Il l'aura.

C'est ainsi que deux bonnes heures passèrent sans le moindre incident.

C'est alors que Sasuke et Gaara s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller boire quelque chose de chaud dans un petit restaurant-pâtisserie, que Sasuke se figea à l'entrée.

Un peu plus loin, un homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux longs noirs le fixait avec ses yeux jaunes. De cet homme on pouvait ressentir le danger qu'il représente juste en regardant ces yeux fondus comme ceux des serpents. Une aura malsaine entourait cet homme.

Sasuke le reconnu tout de suite. Il trembla légèrement en croisant le regard de cet homme qui lui donnait de plus en plus l'envie de vomir. Mais il fut gentiment poussé par Gaara un peu derrière, qui n'avait pas encore pu voire la raison que Sasuke s'était si soudainement arrêté dans l'entrée.

Mais la réponse à sa question fut bien vite obtenue.

Un peu plus loin Orochimaru les juchait du regard avec un sourire de pervers mal contenu.

…

A suivre

Voilà, plein de rebondissements vous ne trouvez pas ???

Bon, pour la suite, elle est encore en cours d'écriture alors patience… c'est la plus importante des vertus quand vous suivez une de mes fic.

Allez, je vous dis à bientôt pour une suite des plus intéressante…

Amicalement Tina-chou


	16. Quelqu'un d'innattendu

Sous la pluie

Chapitre seize; Quelqu'un d'inattendu

-

Alors qu'un sourire mauvais venait s'affichait sur le visage pâle d'Orochimaru, Sasuke sentait ses tremblements devenir de plus en plus violant.

Aussi bien que Gaara zieuta sur son ami un œil inquiet.

Il comprenait que Sasuke avait peur de cet homme, mais de là à trembler comme une feuille cela l'étonna.

D'habitude, Sasuke se montrait fort et ne montrait pas ses émotion ni même ses faiblesses. Alors que là… Sasuke semblait plus à une poupée de chiffon avec laquelle on s'apprêtait à faire du mal.

Comprenant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Sasuke en cet instant, Gaara vint se positionner juste en face de son meilleur ami et cet homme qui le terrifiait.

Bien que Gaara ne sache pas vraiment ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir, il ne laisserait plus jamais Sasuke seul avec un homme aussi…

Aussi malsain.

Il ne le laisserait plus jamais Sasuke entre les mains de ce serpent. Il l'aimait trop pour le voir souffrir encore.

-Alors, Sasuke-Kun… ? Tu as besoin de garde du corps maintenant ?

Se moqua doucereusement Orochimaru tout en s'approchant de plus en plus. N'ayant pas peur pour un sous de Gaara.

Mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il savait comment se défendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas Sasuke. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé en étant plus jeune. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il appréciait tellement Sasuke.

Ce fut son premier ami et ce fut aussi la personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie et son âme s'il le fallait pour le sauver.

Sasuke restera à jamais un être cher pour lui. Et il ne laisserait pas cette enflure lui prendre aussi facilement que la dernière fois son Sasuke.

Mais pour le moment, il devait soit déguerpir ou lui faire face. Et il n'était de caractère que Gaara se laisse avoir par cet homme qui empestait l'alcool à plein nez.

Orochimaru, toujours tout sourire s'avançait de plus en plus vers son petit protégé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de son tuteur.

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour reprendre pied mais n'y arrivait pas. Des scènes lui revenaient en mémoire. Et par la même un mal de tête qui n'allait pas s'envoler par magie.

Mais comme a chaque fois, les visages restaient flou et sans grande précision. Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains après avoir une migraine qui ne cessait de grandir au fils des minutes.

Il ne voyait plus rien, il plongeait dans un rêve éveillé juste derrière Gaara et face à son tuteur. Ou plutôt son tortionnaire serait un plus juste mot pour le désigner.

-Alors mon petit Sasuke… tu as mal à la tête ? Viens,… je vais te soulager.

Fit alors Orochimaru tout en continua à se reprocher dangereusement de Sasuke et Gaara. D'ailleurs ce dernier stoppa Orochimaru avant qu'il n'avance d'avantage.

Mais Orochimaru loin d'être décourager réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de Gaara, et sans trop savoir comment, Gaara se retrouva éjecté un mètre plus loin. Laissant le loisir à ce serpent d'approcher Sasuke.

Ce dernier semblait être loin de la réalité et continuait de gémir en se tenant la tête.

Orochimaru jubilait de plus en plus alors qu'il parcourait les derniers centimètres pour attraper Sasuke.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le regard mauvais et presque fou se posèrent sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Toujours perdu dans son mal de tête et de ses visions qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Tout allait trop vite à son gout. Trop de chose se mélangeait dans sa tête. C'était dimanche et il avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec son ami Gaara et point bar.

Alors que là…

Là le monde semblait s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il se trouvait en face de a pire ordure qu'il avait jamais vu et c'était son tuteur. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre quelque comme lui.

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir et aucune idée de comment se débarrasser de lui.

Il se sentait misérable. Il se sentait si petit face à lui. Il se sentait si nul, si impuissant.

Et cela lui faisait mal. Mal et le brisait.

Mais alors que Sasuke baissait les bras pour se défendre de son tuteur, une main vint le pousser en arrière.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se sentit libéré et pousser un peu trop fortement et trop vite du restaurant-pâtisserie.

Malgré son mal de tête, Sasuke leva légèrement la tête vers son sauveur et y vit Naruto.

-Alors, besoin d'un coup de main ?

Demanda Naruto d'une voix amusé et regardant plus que tendrement Sasuke dans ses bras.

Sasuke regarda attentivement Naruto et, bien que sa vue soit troublé par son mal de tête, il se sentit en sécurité et serait à jamais reconnaissant envers ce blond qui venait de l'arracher des griffes d'Orochimaru.

D'ailleurs ce dernier après avoir passé la surprise était plus qu'en colère.

Il voyait même rouge. Orochimaru s'avança dangereusement de Sasuke et Naruto. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur eux, une main vint l'empêcher.

C'était Gaara qui venait de se relever et de se jeter sur lui.

-Orochimaru… alors tu sorts enfin de ton trou ?

Demanda Gaara avec une voix trop froide pensa Sasuke. il n'avait jamais vu Gaara avec une telle fureur au fond des yeux.

Même le premier jour qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne lui paraissait pas si froid et avec un regard prés à tuer n'importe qui venant le déranger.

Sasuke en dégluti avent de sentir une main sur son épaule.

Naruto restait près de lui et bizarrement, il se sentait bien.

Oui, depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait en sécurité et serein. Il était bien.

Bizarrement, Sasuke appréciait de plus en plus Naruto. Mais au fond de lui, il ressentait toujours quelque chose au fond de lui lorsqu'il était avec le blond.

Mais préféra faire comme si de rien était et regarda Gaara essayer de retenir Orochimaru par les bras.

Ce dernier semblait vraiment inhumain en cet instant.

Il avait les traits tiré et se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de Gaara. Il criait et finit malheureusement par un miracle à se libérer de Gaara et s'enfuit loin de lui.

Mais sans pour autant oublier de lancer un sourire malsain vers Sasuke. Il sortit sa langue et se lécha les lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Sasuke ?

Me demanda alors Gaara en s'approchent du concerné. Sasuke fit un signe de tête approbateur et laissa Naruto l'emmener un peu plus loin.

C'est là que Gaara commença à parler avec Naruto. Enfin,… c'était plutôt le contraire. Quand Gaara demanda entre des phrases de Naruto…

-Au fait, comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Naruto hésita un instant avant de répondre et fit finalement joyeusement…

-Oh, je venais rendre visite à mon cousin quand j'ai voulu aller faire un tour. Alors je suis sorti et j'aime bien aller dans cette pâtisserie. Je trouve qu'ils font les meilleurs desserts que je n'ai jamais mangés de toute ma vie. Et c'est là que je suis arrivé et que je vous ai vu tout les deux. Quand j'ai plus au moins compris ce qui se passait, j'ai attrapé Sasuke et je l'ai tiré contre moi. Et après tu es arrivé pour tenir ce serpent visqueux et après…

C'est ainsi que Naruto continua son récit jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc.

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent les gens passer. Aucun mot ne fit prononcer quand Gaara se tourna près de Sasuke et lui dit…

-Orochimaru t'a retrouvé…

Sasuke se crispa à l'entente de ce nom.

…

_A suivre_

_Ben voilà. Enfin un chapitre en plus._

_Pour la suite… je ne sais pas encore très bien. Mais je ferais le plus vite possible._

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


	17. En route vers

Sous la pluie

Chapitre dix-sept ; En route vers…

.

Voilà, cela faisait bien une bonne petite heure que Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara étairnt parti du parc.

Suite à une dispute, un coup de téléphone Sasuke se retrouva entrainé avec Gaara et Naruto dans la profondeur de la ville.

Là, où normalement personne n'allait. Sasuke se souvenait avoir entendu dire qu'il y avait de drôle de bruits lorsque la nuit tombé.

Mais voilà, Sasuke ne savait pas trop ou il allait et savait encore moins comment il se retrouvait là.

Naruto toujours tout sourire semblait plus sérieux que les autres jours où ils avaient partagé les cours ensemble ou même le premier jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Oui,… le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, c'était un jour de pluie, Sasuke venait de finir les cours et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas fait attention et il s'était retrouvé parterre avec un jeune homme aux cheveux blond en face de lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu et s'étaient foncé dedans.

En réalité, ce fut ce jour là.

Naruto lui avait expliqué qu'il venait d'arrivé en ville en compagnie de son père. Il venait en réalité s'inscrire dans la même école de lui.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit, d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu dire.

Sasuke fut rappelé sur terre par Naruto qui l'appelait.

-Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ? Arrête de rêvé. On arrive…

Fit Naruto avec un immense sourire en montrant un cul de sac et une bouche d'égout.

La seule pensée qu'eut Sasuke à cet instant ne fut que…

« Non mais c'est une blague… »

Gaara juste à côté sourit en ayant deviné la pensée de Sasuke. Il le poussa gentiment pour lui montrer qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il devrait suivre Naruto.

Sasuke de plus en plus septique et se posant de plus en plus de questions. Vraiment si c'était une blague elle n'était pas drôle. Et si ce n'était pas une blague, ben c'était encore moins drôle…

Sasuke suivit bien malgré lui Naruto à travers la bouche dégout, qui, il fallait s'en doutait, ne sentait vraiment pas la rose.

-On est bientôt arrivé…

Me fit savoir Naruto juste devant moi.

Je fus dans un certain sens soulagé d'arriver enfin à la fin de cette marche forcée dans ces égouts.

Naruto me montra alors une échelle dans sa droite qui semblait ne jamais finir.

Sasuke soupira encore, encore des escaliers, en plus qui n'en finissaient pas. Sasuke se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là et pourquoi il n'avait pas fait marche arrière lorsqu'il avait du descendre plus tôt pour finalement remonter plus loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par des chemins normaux non ?

Déjà qu'à l'école il était obligé de passer par le bureau du directeur et descendre des marches à n'en plus finir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il devait toujours être accompagné…

Ah vraiment,… comme dirait Shikamaru…

« Galère… »

Finalement, après il ne savait encore combien de temps, Sasuke grimpa à la suite de Naruto sur l'échelle et lorsque Sasuke vit enfin la lumière du jour, il fut heureux que cette balade soit enfin terminé.

Mais alors qu'il était aidé par Naruto, Sasuke remarqua que la lumière qu'il venait d'apercevoir n'était pas la lumière du jour mais de lampe.

Là, face à Sasuke ce trouvait une immense parte avec une lampe jute en dessus.

Gaara ferma le couvercle de l'égout et rejoignit Sasuke et Naruto face à l'entrée.

Naruto, voyant que Sasuke commençait à se poser des questions, il dit simplement…

-Voici le cartier général de notre organisation.

Fit fièrement Naruto avant d'aller de l'avant et de faire le nécessaire pour pouvoir entrer.

Finalement, les portes commencèrent de s'ouvrir sous les yeux ronds d'un Sasuke complètement pommé.

Naruto se positionna à la droite de Sasuke alors que Gaara restait à sa gauche.

Poussé, Sasuke sentit la main de chacun de ses amis le prendre sous le bras et de le forcer à avancer.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke accompagner de ses deux amis entra pour la première fois dans le cartier général.

Mais Sasuke se demandait toujours comment il était arrivé là, depuis quand Naruto et Gaara en faisaient partis ?

Et surtout, dans quel endroit il venait d'atterrir.

Bon d'accord dans un cartier général, mais de quoi ???

..

A suivre

Voici voilou, un nouveau chapitre qui passe…

Pour la suite, ben vous vous en doutez…

Prochain chapitre ; _Un lourd secret_

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	18. Lourd secret

Sous la pluie

Chapitre dix-huit; Un lourd secret

...

-Ah, vous êtes déjà, là ?

Vit une voix douce juste derrière le trio. Ces derniers se retournèrent en même temps et pur voir un homme assez grand aux cheveux blond tirant jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait un sourire doux sur le visage et regardait à tour de rôle les trois jeunes face à lui.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Naruto s'était déjà jeté dans les bras de l'homme. Sous l'étonnement de Sasuke et sous le désespoir de Gaara.

-Ah papa… j'ai amené Sasuke comme tu nous l'avais demandé.

Fit Naruto et embrassant son père sans aucune gêne quelconque malgré tout les gens présent.

-J'aurais pu le deviner Naruto.

Minato s'approcha de Gaara et lui fit un petit salu de la main avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

Il le regarda longtemps avant de finalement sans laisser le temps de voire, Sasuke se retrouvait dans les bras de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Par contre, Minato ne se gêna pas, plus que son fils un peu plus tôt, pour le serrer contre lui.

Sasuke à moitié choqué et surpris se vit entraîné par Minato dans un bureau un peu plus loin.

-Bien, vous pouvez prendre place.

Fit Minato tout en montrant les quelques chaises un peu plus loin entourant un immense bureau.

Minato vint s'installer derrière son bureau tout en gardant un œil sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier ce demandait vraiment qui pouvait être cet individu qui l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'ils se connaissaient pas.

Mais Sasuke dut arrêter là ses pensées car Minato reprit bien vite la parole…

-Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu aussi vite. Je suppose que vous vous demandé qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?!

Fit Minato en faisant un clin d'œil à Sasuke sur les derniers mots. Ce fut Naruto qui dit…

-On en a une petite idée je dois dire.

Dit-il en regardant en biais Gaara qui ne fit que hocher légèrement la tête.

-Je vois…

Dit finalement Minato tout en regarda tour à tour Naruto, Gaara et Sasuke.

Il reprit sans plus de détour…

-Bien, je vais y aller droit au but. Sasuke,…

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris que Minato le désigne ainsi mais le regarda pour toute réponse. Minato continuant…

-Je dois tout d'abord t'expliquer que tu te trouves au cartier général de Suna. Ici est une organisation de FBI en quelque sorte. Nous traquons les plus grands criminels de la planète.

Sasuke laissa gentiment les informations lui arriver et quand il réussit à assimiler toute l'importance de l'information il se demandait toujours comment il était arrivé là.

Minato comme s'il lisait en lui ne tarda pas à lui dire…

-Mais voilà, Sasuke à ton insu tu fus plus d'une fois intervenant dans nos affaires. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Naruto et Gaara de t'amener ici.

Sasuke un peu confus lui demanda finalement…

-Alors si je comprends bien, Naruto et Gaara font parti de cette organisation ?

Minato sourit et ajouta…

-Oui, comme Naruto est mon fils unique il est normal qu'il en face parti. Pour Gaara, c'est le fils du directeur de l'organisation de Suna. Alors c'est pour cela qu'ils en font tout deux parties. De plus c'est un atout puisqu'ils sont jeune, personnes ne les soupçonnerait d'enquêter dans certains endroit.

-Mais depuis combien de temps ?

Demanda finalement Sasuke après quelque minute de silence. Il regarda son meilleur ami et fit qu'il lui montrait sur la main ses cinq doigts. Il comprit facilement que cela faisait cinq ans… ou peut-être cinq mois…

Naruto lui dit en réfléchissant un peu…

-Mh, après une théorie reçue durant au moins trois longues années et en y comptant la pratique, ci j'enlève ça… Je crois que cela fait au mois quatre ans.

-Alors c'est pour ça que certaine fois tu arrivais en retard en cours ou même manqué certain cours ?

Demanda Sasuke sans avoir trop fait attention à Naruto. Gaara pour toute réponse ne fit que hocher la tête. Sasuke resta un long moment silencieux avant de se tourner vers Minato et lui demander finalement la question qui le démangeait depuis un long moment…

-Mais pourquoi me le dire et m'emmener ici maintenant…

-Sasuke, tu auras du temps avant de me donner une réponse. Mais j'aimerai que tu en face parti.

-Mais pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?

Demanda Sasuke un peu retissant à cette idée.

Minato sourit en entendant la demande de Sasuke. Il lui répondit seulement après quelque minute écoulée…

-Parce que ton tueur est un homme très recherché. Il est coupable de plusieurs crimes dans divers pays.

Sasuke resta longtemps sur la touche après cette information. Bien qu'il trouvait que son tuteur était une personne des plus étranges et qu'il voyageait plutôt beaucoup pour un tuteur. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit impliqué dans des affaires louche et même qu'il était poursuivit par un groupe de FBI.

Cela faisait un peu beaucoup en un coup se dit Sasuke…

Normalement il aurait du partir se promener et passer sa journées avec son meilleur ami puis renter chez lui…

Alors que là, il venait de retrouver son tuteur, qui disparu comme il était apparu, puis il se retrouve embarqué avec Gaara et Naruto dans les égouts de la ville pour finalement atterrir ici. Et là il encontre le père de Naruto puis apprend qu'avec Gaara, ils font parti de cette organisation et quand plus son tuteur y est mêlé comme criminelle recherché.

En effet, cela faisait beaucoup pour Sasuke.

Mais en plus de tout ça, Minato voulait qu'il en face parti.

Plusieurs heures se découlèrent et après avoir promis à Minato qu'il reviendrait, ce dernier fut enchanté par la nouvelle et laissa Gaara raccompagner Sasuke chef lui.

Quand Sasuke disparu au-delà des portes d'entrées, Minato se tourna vers son fils.

Ce dernier gardait un regard vague sur le point ou Sasuke venait de disparaitre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou dans ses souvenirs…

-Allez viens, tout finira par s'arranger. Tu verras,…

Naruto repris ses esprits et baissa un peu la tête. Il chuchota pour que seul son père puisse entendre…

-Il ne se souvient plus…

Sa voix était un peu brisé par les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler le long de son visage. Minato fut un peu penné à cette vu et comprenait son fils. Comment ne pas être triste alors que…

-Bon, on y va.

Fit alors Naruto tout en se dirigent lui aussi vers la sortie. Minato sourie tristement mais rejoint son fils et ils partirent en direction de chez eux.

…

A suivre

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pour la suite faudra attendre.

A bientôt amicalement Tina-chou


	19. Cours de math

Sous la pluie

Chapitre dix-neuf; Le cours de math

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, Sasuke rentra chez lui et sans plus de cérémonie, il partit se changer et se mit au lit sans même se laver les dents.

Il était éreinté et ne voulait pas réfléchir plus sur sa journée passé. En plus demain le retour à l'école… ça promettait d'être chiant. Ils avaient une interro de biologie et ça, Sasuke en avait horreur.

Le lendemain matin, Gaara vint le chercher en voiture et l'emmena comme tous les matins depuis un mois et plus par derrière l'école. Sasuke se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur, qui, pour une fois n'était pas à son poste. Sasuke fut soulager comme ça il n'aura pas à discuter avec ce directeur aux blagues plutôt miteuses, dont il avait droit chaque matin.

Il rejoignit sa classe tout en faisant un petit signe vers Gaara, qui se dirigea un peu plus dans sa classe où il rejoignit Neiji et tous les autres de même année.

Sasuke se fit, comme tout le matin depuis des années, harceler par son fane girl habituelle et se dirigea sans accorder le moindre regard à leur encontre. Il alla à sa chaise et s'y installa en attendant que le professeur n'arrive, il regarda par la fenêtre et ne prêta plus attention au reste de la classe qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus bruyante au fils des minutes.

Quand finalement le silence repris, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau et fit un homme de grand taille, ayant une cicatrise sur le front et portant des lunettes, c'était le prof de mathématique. Il disait s'appeler Yugito.

Le cours commença et Sasuke après quelque minute seulement perdit le fils de sa longue tirade et regarda par la fenêtre, trouva cela plus intéressant que se que disait le professeur.

Après il ne savait combien de temps, Sasuke dut reprendre contact après avoir entendu le prof l'appeler. Il le regarda et son air sévère ne l'impressionna pas du tout.

-Bien, Sasuke, comme tu as l'air super emballé par ce que je viens de dire, vins donc au tableau pour répondre…

Sasuke soupira discrètement et se leva pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers le professeur qui lui tendait une craie.

-Bien, écrit ta réponse…

Sasuke bien que n'ayant rien suivit regarda un instant la question de math. Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour y trouver la réponse.

Yugito avait tellement la bouche ouverte face à la réponse de l'Uchiwa qu'on aurait pu y voir l'intérieur entière de sa bouche…

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul, pratiquement toute la classe le regardait comme s'il venait d'arriver en soucoupe volante.

-Bien monsieur, je peux retourner à ma place ?

Demanda Sasuke sans trop faire attention aux regards sur lui.

-Euh,… oui, oui bien sur…

Mais quand Sasuke passa près de ce dernier, Yugito lui chuchota…

-Je t'aurais un jour ou l'autre. Et cette fois là tu auras de mes nouvelles…

Sasuke pour unique réponse lui lança un regard dédaigneux et retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Décidemment, ce professeur était des plus bizarre se dit Sasuke. Mais préféra ne pas trop faire attention à lui. Il retourna à sa contemplation par la fenêtre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et encore moins la dernière, que Yugito essayait par tout les moyen d'humilier Sasuke. Chaque tentative était une bonne excuse pour essayer de faire renvoyer Sasuke de l'établissement.

Mais alors que Sasuke regardait un oiseau qui atterrissait gracieusement sur l'arbre voisin, une voix à côté de Sasuke lui fit tourner la tête.

-Dite monsieur, pourquoi c'est toujours Sasuke que vous appelez pour les questions les plus difficiles ?

Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Naruto. Il avait bien remarqué, comme la plupart des élèves, que Sasuke se faisait harcelé par ce prof. Mais personne encore n'avait eut l'audace d'en faire la remarque. La dernière fois que cela avait eut lieu, le garçon en question fut renvoyé deux jours après.

Le professeur regarda méchamment Naruto avant de lui faire un sourire des moins gentils et lui dit d'une voix glacial,…

-Je te demande pardon, j'ai cru entendre comme quoi tu me traitais de persécuteur envers un de tes camarades ?

Naruto lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires et tout innocent, il rétorqua…

-Oui, en gros c'est bien cela.

Là, le professeur de math vit rouge. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Et sans attendre l'accord du professeur de math, un homme entra et sans gène il s'approcha de Yugito.

Avec un sourire sadique et triomphant, il dit…

-Yugito Imache je vous arrête pour détournement de font et de mauvais traitement envers les enfants et adolescent.

Là, personne n'osa dire ni faire quoique ce soit. Tout le monde était pétrifié par cette annonce. C'est à ce moment là que le directeur vint dans la classe. Il fit un signe de main pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

-Bien, je suis désolé que les choses se passent ainsi, mais votre professeur de mathématique vint d'être accusé de méfaits. On a appris qu'il avait battu et même tourmenté jusqu'à la folie des enfants et des adolescents dans la contrée voisine. Nous avons été avertis que ressèment. Nous n'avions pas de preuve depuis cette nouvelle et nous avons fait des fouilles des plus minutieuses. C'est seulement ce matin que nous en avons trouvé la preuve.

Tout le monde ne put rien dire tellement choqué par cette nouvelle. Le directeur laissa planer quelque minute de silence avant de reprendre…

-Bien, pour aujourd'hui, et pour le reste de la semaine surement, vous serez dispensé de cours de mathématique avant que nous trouvions un nouveau remplaçant. Comme normalement vous auriez du avoir encor une leçon de math, nous vous la laissons libre pour vous remettre de cette nouvelle.

Le professeur devenu tout blanc regarda l'agent de police qui l'emmenait hors de la classe. Mais avant de quitter sa classe, il jeta un dernier regard glacial sur Sasuke et Naruto. Puis, il fut poussé par le policier.

Le directeur demanda que les élèves soient des plus silencieux s'ils souhaitaient rester dans la classe. Mais leur permis de sortir s'il le voulait.

C'est ainsi que la classe resta silencieuse quelque minutes avant de voir certain élève accompagner de d'autre, ils sortirent dans le parc pour discuter du dernier événement qui ne tarderait pas à faire le tour de l'école.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

Demanda finalement Naruto à Sasuke après l'avoir observer quelque minute.

Sasuke le regarda et ne dit rien. Il laissa alors Naruto l'entrainer dans les couloirs de l'école et partirent comme la plupart des autres élèves dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent sous un chêne et restèrent silencieux.

Quand tout à coup une fille aux cheveux rose vint les rejoindre suivi de près par son ami Ino.

-Alors les garçons ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce qui vient de se passer.

-Ben à ton avis gros front, c'est un choc…

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit Ino la truie ?!!

La dispute entre les deux filles continua un bon moment. C'est après que Choji et Shikamaru arrivèrent rejoindre la petite bande et s'installèrent près des deux garçons, qui ne faisaient plus attention au des autres filles juste en face d'eux.

-Galère,… ça me fatigue cette histoire.

Fit Shikamaru en répondant à la question de Choji. Ce dernier lui avait dit que d'après ce qui paraissait, il aura droit à dix ans de prison.

Les discutions continuèrent sans pour autant que Sasuke s'en mêle.

L'heure passa très vite. Tout le monde retourna en classe pour le cours de français. Et comme d'habitude, le prof était en retard.

…

A suivre

Voilà, je n'voulais pas trop faire de dialogue dans ce chapitre. Alors voilà pourquoi j'n'ai pas trop approfondie.

Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé ; Premier rendez-vous avec toi ?!

Amicalement Tina-chou


	20. Premier rendezvous avec toi

Sous la pluie

Chapitre vingt; Premier rendez-vous avec toi ?!

Les cours ont continué comme les autres jours. A la seule différence qu'on n'entendait dans tous les coins de l'école le fait que le prof de math avait été arrêté.

Là, Sasuke et Naruto avait cour de chant. Quelque chose dans lequel Naruto et Sasuke étaient plutôt doué.

Sasuke écoutait son camarade chanter… il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il avait une jolie voix, mais ne l'avouerait jamais…

_Non tu ne peux pas m'attendre_

_J'ai encore trop à apprendre_

_Oh non tu n'as même pas idée _

_Comme j'ai envie de rester._

Là, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et plongeant dans ce regard, Sasuke put y déceler quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, cette lueur, il l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois.

_Non tu sais même les anges_

_Sont quelque fois un peu étrange_

_Ecoute-moi pour la dernière fois_

_Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore_

Naruto ferma les yeux et continua de chanter tout en écoutant la musique défiler…

_N'im__porte où dans le monde_

_Chaque seconde_

_Je pense à toi_

_Mh, je pense à toi_

Naruto rouvrit les yeux mais les dirigea vers un point inexistant pour les autres…

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Je suis ton ombre_

_Où que tu sois_

_Mh où que tu sois_

Naruto reprit terre et regarda à nouveau toute la classe avant de s'arrêter quelque seconde face à Sasuke…

_Non je ne peux pas rester_

_Mon rêve à un prix à payer_

_Oh non je ne peux m'en tenir à te regarder souffrir_

Là, son regard fut plus pesant aux dernières paroles et Naruto continua en détournant son regard pour regarder le reste de la classe…

_Non je ne suis pas si forte_

_Et je vais franchir cette porte_

_Regarde-moi pour la dernière fois_

Naruto laissa sa voix résonner dans le micro et regarda encore une fois Sasuke, tranquillement assis sur la chaise en attendant que le temps passe.

Naruto reprit la chanson tout en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil…

_Non je ne t'aime pas je t'adore_

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Chaque seconde_

_Je pense à toi_

_Mh je pense à toi_

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Je suis ton ombre_

_Où que tu sois_

_Mh où que tu sois_

Naruto laissa la musique s'écouler et jeta un coup d'œil à la montre de l'école juste en dessus de la porte. Il était bientôt la fin du cours et par là même de la journée de classe.

Les paroles reprirent…

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Chaque seconde_

_Je pense à toi_

_J__e pense à toi_

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke une dernière fois et vit celui-ci le regarder aussi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto ressentit quelque chose au fond de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler aux coins de ses yeux.

Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et Naruto les essuya assez vite fait.

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Je suis ton ombre_

_Où que tu sois_

_Je pense à toi_

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Chaque seconde_

_Je pense à toi_

_Où que tu sois…_

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Chaque seconde_

_Je pense à toi_

_Je pense à toi_

_Je pense à toi_

_Je pense à toi_

_N'importe où dans le monde_

_Je suis ton ombre_

_Où que tu sois…_

Naruto finit la chanson sans trop de difficulté et alla s'assoir près de Sasuke. Mais cette fois, il préféra l'éviter du regard.

Le professeur donna sa note à Naruto et la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin des cours.

-Naruto…

Naruto, qui s'était précipité dehors se retourna pour voir Sasuke marcher tranquillement vers lui.

Naruto hésita un instant mais décida de l'attendre.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux

Sasuke fut surpris d'entendre Naruto lui parler ainsi. D'habitude, il lui aurait crié de se dépêcher un peu. Il voulait toujours rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais faisant comme si de rien était. Sasuke arriva finalement vers Naruto, et sans ajouter un mot, ils reprirent le chemin ensemble.

Arrivé à l'enclos de l'école, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et un peu hésita dit…

-Sasuke,… est-ce que…

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda des pieds à la tête comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sasuke commençait à connaitre Naruto, mais ce dernier agissait aujourd'hui différemment des autres jours.

-Ben alors,… qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Finit par demander Sasuke après un instant de silence. Naruto rougit un peu et détourna la tête. Il hésitait beaucoup à demander ça à Sasuke. Finalement, se disant, qu'il avait rien à perdre se lança…

-Voilà, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi manger ce soir dans le nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert en ville.

Naruto l'avait dit d'une seule traite. Il respira un bon coup et se permis de tourner la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke resta impassible comme la plupart du temps. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la route tout en faisant un signe de la main pour que Naruto le suive.

Naruto un peu ahuri et inquiet rejoignit Sasuke un peu plus loin. Naruto se mit à sa droite et ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Naruto n'espérant plus avoir une réponse de la part de Sasuke baissa la tête et monta dans le bus précédant Sasuke. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à l'arrière.

Le trajet se fit en silence et Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre alors que Naruto regardait ses pieds. Il se disait qu'il était un idiot d'avoir proposé à Sasuke d'aller manger avec lui ce soir.

Mais alors que le bus s'arrêta vers chez Sasuke, ce dernier se leva. Mais avant de quitter définitivement le bus, il se retourna et chuchota, pour que seul Naruto entende…

-A tout à l'heure…

Et Sasuke partit sans plus un mot laissant Naruto complètement confus par les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé Sasuke.

Alors que le bus repartait en direction de chez Naruto, ce dernier ayant repris ses esprits regarda par la fenêtre et vit Sasuke partir tranquillement en direction de chez lui.

Naruto ouvrit alors en grand la fenêtre et sans prêter attention aux autres, il cria à l'entente de Sasuke…

-Je viens te chercher à six heures….

Le bus était parti sans que Naruto n'ait pu entendre ce que lui dit Sasuke…

« Espèce d'idiot »

Sasuke avait voulu être discret et ce blond, lui avait crié l'heure du rendez-vous à haute voix comme un taré…

Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent tous les deux chez eux. Une heure plus tard, pour l'un courant dans tous les sens, tout en essayant d'expliquer la situation à son père et essayait de s'habiller. Tandis que pour l'autre calmement alla prendre une douche et s'habiller sans trop penser à la soirée à venir.

...

A suivre

_Voilà, pour la suite je ne peux que vous promettre une soirée inoubliable, d'ailleurs, c'est le titre du prochain chapitre._

_Je vous donne rendez-vous pour une soirée de folie entre Sasuke et Naruto…_

_A bientôt amicalement Tina-chou_


	21. Une soirée inoubliable

Sous la pluie

* * *

Chapitre vingt-et-un; Une soirée inoubliable

...

L'heure du rendez-vous était passée. Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient tous les deux face au restaurant de ramen, tout neuf, de la ville.

-Allez Sasuke, viens dépêche toi….

Cria alors Naruto tout en tirant avec lui Sasuke dans le restaurant.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, Naruto ne lâcha pas Sasuke et fut émerveillé de l'intérieur somptueux du restaurant.

Sasuke regarda l'intérieur après un coup d'œil vers Naruto. Et fut plus que surpris d'y découvrir des murs peint de couleur ancienne et un mobilier, qui devait couter la peau du cul, en bois spécial. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était sans compter le sol en cristal qui brillait de mille feux.

Le tout donnait une image ancienne mais restait spacieuse et d'une beauté magique et presque irréelle.

Naruto regarda alors le menu inscrit en grand juste devant l'accueil.

-Super allez Sasuke… on y va.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke de protester, Naruto l'entraina vers l'une des, table de restaurant.

-Hein je peux marcher tout seul baka.

Naruto s'arrêta net en entendant le baka de Sasuke. Mais avant que Sasuke ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, Naruto s'assaillait déjà sur une chaise et faisait comme si de rien était.

Voyant l'agissement de Naruto, Sasuke préféra se taire et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Sasuke et Naruto se disputaient gentiment sur la quantité de ramen que réussissait à avaler Naruto.

-… Ce n'est pas ton problème de combien je peux manger de ramen…

-Non bien sur, mais si tu vomis quand en rentrera, ne viens pas te plaindre.

-Pourquoi je vomirais, je n'ai jamais eu mal en mangeant des ramens…

-Grand bien te face, mais je t'aurai prévenu…

-Je sais encore ce qui peut m'arriver. Et je suis sur de bien me porter après avoir manger cinq bols. En plus,…

Sasuke le regarda de travers en attendit la suite de la phrase de Naruto… qui ne tarda pas…

-… je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Un autre s'il vous plait…

Finit-il en criant pour que la serveuse lui passe la commande.

Sasuke stoïque face à un Naruto complètement excité de manger un sixième bol de ramen. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ce garçon était un trou sans fond…

-T'es vraiment…

Commença Sasuke… Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase car… Un des serveurs venait de trébucher et les plats de nouille finir sur la tête de Sasuke.

Résultat, un silence se fit durant quelque seconde, laissant à Sasuke le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Le silence se brisa par un éclat de rire venant de Naruto.

Effectivement, ce dernier était mort de rire à la vue qu'un Sasuke complètement sur les rotules, des nouilles plein la tête, un regard perdu, couronné par le bouillon qui continuait sa course sur les vêtements de ce dernier.

Sasuke reprit contenance et regarda son voisin de table d'un regard noir. Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui que Sasuke espérait. Ce fut plutôt le contraire. Naruto semblait le trouver encore plus drôle. Au point que ce dernier était entrain de pleurer de rire, à la limite de ne pas s'étouffer entre chacune inspiration pour pouvoir continuer de rire de plus belle.

Sasuke grogna un peu avant que le serveur, qui était la cause de cet incident, ne lui tende une serviette pour l'aider à s'essuyer.

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser. J'ai… j'ai trébuché… Oh pardon monsieur…

Sasuke lui envoya un regard qui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait tué sur le champ le pauvre serveur. Ce dernier se fit tout petit et partit le plus loin possible de la table qu'occupaient Sasuke et Naruto. D'ailleurs se dernier ne s'était toujours pas remis de son fou rire…

Après une petite heure, Sasuke et Naruto quittèrent le restaurant et pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke.

-Ah j'ai bien mangé…

-Parle pour toi,… je sens les nouilles à des kilomètres maintenant.

-Mais de quoi tu te plains ? Moi j'aimerai bien sentir les nouilles…

Sasuke pour la peine lui balança la serviette qu'il avait utilisée pour s'essuyer sur le visage de Naruto.

La serviette retomba par terre et Naruto resta les yeux grands ouverts en regardant Sasuke. Ce dernier avait un petit rictus sur son visage et un petit rire moqueur accompagnant le tout.

Naruto ayant compris ce qui venait de se passer commença une course poursuite envers Sasuke.

Mais après les cris divers venant principalement de Naruto, ce fut des rires qui emplirent la rue qui les conduirait vers leur maison.

Alors que Sasuke s'était assis sur le banc pour attendre son bus, Naruto préféra courir dans tous les sens en disant que Sasuke était un imbécile, vantard, présomptueux, égocentrique, mal luné, espiègle…

Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke finit par en avoir marre et sans prévenir lui donna un coup sur le crâne en le traitant…

- Imbécile, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille.

Puis se retourna pour aller retrouver sa place sur le banc d'attente. Masi il fut interrompu par une main. C'était celle de Naruto qui le retenait en lui tenant le bras.

Sasuke se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto, si perdant.

Naruto regarda Sasuke et alors qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, il se fit devancé par le brun…

-Hn ?

-…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke.

Mais alors que leur visage se rapprochait de plus en plus…

Naruto trébucha sur… ben il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais tout se passa très vite.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Naruto lui tombe dessus, Sasuke ne pu éviter l'inévitable.

Il se retrouva sur les fesses, Naruto en dessus de lui, les cheveux aux vents…. Et les lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Se regardant surpris, Sasuke fut le premier à réagir et repoussa Naruto. Avec un air dégouté et à la limite d'une envie de vomir, il s'essuya la bouche et évita de croiser le regard de son ami.

Ce dernier après la surprise passée, fit de même que Sasuke et essaya d'enlever le gout des lèvres de Sasuke. Même si cela avait duré quelque seconde, ce fut assez pour lui laisse un gout de cerise mélangé à quelque chose de mystérieux. Mais préféra ne pas trop penser et garder ses distances avec Sasuke.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, le bus qui devait ramener Sasuke chez lui s'arrêta devant l'arrêt.

Sasuke ne jeta pas le moindre regard vers Naruto et monta dans le bus sans prononcer un mot. Laissant Naruto debout, le regard peiné et la tête baissé lorsque le bus partit.

…

_A suivre_

_Salut tout le monde, j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire une soirée avec un accident mineur et un autre un peu… gênant ?_

_Enfin voilà, la suite arrivera la semaines prochaine. Alors à bientôt et merci de me lire._

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


	22. De nouveaux amis

Sous la pluie

...

Chapitre vingt-deux; De nouveaux amis

...

...

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Deux semaines aussi que Sasuke ne voulait plus parler avec Naruto. Pas qu'au départ il le voulait vraiment. Mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il l'évitait le plus possible sans laisser la chance à Naruto de s'expliquer.

Pourquoi ? Sasuke le tenait responsable d'avoir voulu l'embrasser.

Même si c'était un pur accident, Sasuke le prenait comme excuse de ne pas parler au blond.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouvait dans le font de la classe sans vouloir personne à côté de lui.

Naruto se trouvait un peu plus loin vers la porte d'entrée et n'osait plus se retourner pour regarder son ami.

C'est alors que Naruto fut interrompu par un ami de Sasuke. Du moins une personne de sa bande d'ami.

-Hé dis voir,… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'a Sasuke ces derniers temps ?

Demanda un élève avec deux tatouages sur chaque joue. Il avait des cheveux courts avec un genre de bandana lui serrant la tête. Naruto put aussi voir un piercing sur ses lèvres et quand Kiba sourie, il put voir ses canines ressortir plus que la normal sur sa lèvres inférieur.

Naruto avait déjà rencontré Kiba par le passé. Mais n'avait pas fait plus attention à lui.

Il se demanda pourquoi tout à coup on venait lui parler… et surtout de Sasuke.

-Tu m'écoutes morveux ?

Fit brusquement Kiba en tapant sa main sur le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris mais ne dit rien. Il ne fit qu'observer Kiba de long en large et ce dernier semblait de plus en plus impatient.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle personne venait de surgir juste à côté de Kiba.

Surprenant ainsi Naruto et Kiba. Ce dernier sembla tout à coup un peu gêné face à la fille juste à côté de lui.

Cette dernière avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair et des yeux bleus où l'on avait peine à voir ses rétines.

-Ino…

Se plaignit Kiba en soupirant et en secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air désespéré. Il lança un regard noir à la blonde et scruta une nouvelle fois le blondinet en face de lui.

Un tic le prit et un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun à l'air un peu gotique.

Naruto sentit un frison monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter le sourire si soudain de ce garçon. De plus, Naruto avait un mauvais pressentiment en croisant le regard de glace de la fille blonde, que Kiba venait d'appeler Ino.

Non, vraiment ces deux là, il ne les sentait vraiment pas.

Mais comme un automatisme, Naruto leur fit alors un sourire éclatant et fut un peu gêné.

-Alors Kiba ? Tu viens parler au nouveau ?

Nouveau ? Se demanda Naruto… Il voulait bien être nouveau mais là, tout de même cela faisait bientôt quatre semaines qu'il était ici. Pour lui, ce fut un peu bizarre d'entendre dire que c'était encore un nouveau.

-Oh la ferme Ino, tu me saoules là…

Répliqua Kiba sans pour autant détourner son regard de Naruto.

Naruto fut un peu plus surpris de voir Ino donner un magistrale coup de poing sur le crane de Kiba. Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas trop prévu se retrouva sous le choc, la tête rebondissant sur la table.

C'est alors quelque seconde plus tard qu'un rire bruyant se fit entendre. Ino et Kiba regardèrent alors Naruto, qui était plié en deux et riait comme un bien heureux.

C'est alors que, comme si c'était naturel, les deux emporté par Naruto, commencèrent eux aussi à rire.

Dans le fond de la classe, Sasuke tourna la tête pour voir qui riait aussi fortement et bruyamment et fit que la source du bruit, n'était autre que Naruto et deux de ses « amis » riant aux éclats.

C'est alors que Sasuke eut comme un pincement au cœur en voyant ainsi le visage si joyeux, de Naruto.

Un rire qui le faisait souffre pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Sasuke en avait presque la nausée.

C'était étrange pour lui de ressentir ce genre de chose.

Au fond de lui, il le savait, il était sûr de savoir pourquoi cela lui faisait mal.

Mais fit de son mieux pour éviter d'y penser.

C'est alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le professeur d'histoire. C'est ainsi que les rires cessèrent et Sasuke se détourna bien vite du prof et préféra regarder par la fenêtre.

Durant le cours, Kiba et Naruto s'étaient mis l'un à côté de l'autre et chuchotèrent durant tout le temps du cours.

Naruto se sentait tout à coût beaucoup mieux. C'est comme si Kiba avait réussi à lui enlever un point sur le ventre.

Cependant, son regard louchait parfois sur Sasuke quand Kiba préparait une nouvelle blague à faire au professeur.

Naruto remarqua alors que Sasuke gardait le visage tourné vers la vitre et, Naruto se demanda s'il n'avait pas révé, mais il lui sembla voir un éclair de tristesse profonde dans les yeux de Sasuke.

Mais avant de pouvoir regarder un peu mieux, il fut interrompu par Kiba.

Ce dernier lui souffla…

-Ca te dit de manger avec moi et le reste du groupe ce midi ?

Naruto fut surpris d'une telle proposition, mais ne refusa pas.

-D'accord, je veux bien…

-Super, je préviens le reste du groupe.

Finit par dire Kiba en sortant un bout de papier et un crayon pour griffonner quelques mots. Il plia alors le papier en avion et l'envoya deux rangs plus loin.

Naruto fut stupéfait de voir que le papier avait atterrit pile poil sur le bureau d'Ino.

Cette dernier leur fit un clin d'œil et envoya l'avion vers Une jeune fille que Naruto identifia d'Hinata. Cette fille était très timide et rougissait toujours. Mais ce que Naruto trouvait de touchant, que d'autre aurait pu trouver de chiant, était qu'elle balbutiait toujours en parlant. Si bien que le prof, un jour, la stoppa dans sa phrase car elle avait utilisé au moins un quart de l'heure de cours.

Naruto avait trouvé sa chiant mais en même temps cela faisait le charme de la jeune fille.

Quelque heures étaient passées et Naruto se sentait bien mieux depuis deux semaines. Il se sentait si bien en compagnie du groupe.

La petite troupe se trouvait dans le réfectoire et s'installèrent à une table non loin de l'entrée.

Naruto avait rencontré Neiji, le cousin d'Hinata, un type un peu flippant mais il le connaissait assez pour voire que malgré son visage froid, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et faire confiance. Il avait aussi reconnu Lee, un garçon super énergique à la coupe au bol. Il faisait un peu le pitre,… mais à sa manière. Il y avait aussi Tenten, une fille discrète que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

Elle avait pourtant un caractère de cochon quand Kiba la taquina.

Naruto préféra garder ses distance quand il fit Kiba se recevoir une baffe qui le fit valser un bon mètre plus loin.

Puis Naruto reconnu très facilement les trois autres, il s'agissait de Gaara, Témari, la sœur ainée de Gaara et de Kankuro.

Le trio salua chaleureusement Naruto dans le groupe et ils mangèrent tous ensemble.

C'est alors que le repas était sur le point de se terminer qu'une question fut posée. Cette question fit s'arrêter net Naruto….

-Vous savez quand _Sakura_ va revenir de son séjour ?

Gaara, qui se trouvait juste à côté du blondinet remarqua alors le comportement de ce dernier.

Il avait sa main suspendu devant sa bouche, grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, regardant surpris Ino juste à deux places de là.

…

_A suivre_

_Voilà un chapitre de fait._

_Ca fait du bien…_

_Voilà un chapitre un peu calme et qui n'avance pas beaucoup. Mais en résumé, Naruto devient ami avec toute la bande et est surprit d'entendre la nom de Sakura…._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Si vous voulez le savoir… venez lire la suite._

_PS ; Il y aura un revenant dans le prochain chapitre…_

_A bientôt_

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


	23. L'ombre

Sous la pluie

Chapitre vingt-trois; L'ombre

-Sasuke…

L'interpellé ne regarda pas derrière lui et continua son chemin en direction de la cours.

-Attends….. !

Cria alors la fille derrière Sasuke et eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Sasuke reteint de justesse un soupire désespéré. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il regarda cette dernière.

-Sasuke-Kun je… je voudrai savoir… si…

Sasuke un peu de mauvaise humeur finit par se tourner vers la jeune fille. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns et la tête baissée. Sasuke put y voir, malgré tout, le rouge sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Pfou…

Sasuke soupira discrètement et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne cessait de tripoter ses doigts et regardait un peu ailleurs.

« Encore une… mais quand est-ce que ça va finir »

Se permit de se lamenter Sasuke et essayant de garder le self contrôle.

-J'aimerais… je… voudrais savoir si… tu…enfin si tu voulais bien…

Sasuke la fit terre en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

En gardant un micro sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke se pencha sur la jeune fille et rapprocha ses lèvres du visage de la fille.

Cette dernière tellement surprise regardait avec incompréhension les yeux si profonds de Sasuke.

Mais alors que les lèvres de Sasuke se rapprochaient dangereusement du visage de la jeune fille, Sasuke lui chuchota…

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne sortirai avec personne.

Et Sasuke partit sans rien dire, comme si de rien été vers la cours du collège.

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée un moment en regardant dans le vague le jeune homme de ses rêves. Sasuke…

Sasuke, pour lui, cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne faisait plus trop attention à ce genre de chose. Simplement parce qu'il avait été habitué d'avoir toujours des filles qui lui tournent autour.

Cela l'agissait mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il avait essayé plus d'une fois, avec Gaara. Ce dernier s'était bien foutu de lui en voyant toutes les filles du bahut lui courir après.

Sasuke alla s'assoir pénard sur le banc près du mur de l'établissement. Il essaya de repenser un peu à Naruto.

Mais à chaque fois, il ressentait une migraine venir le taquiner.

…

-Naruto dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Gaara venait de prendre Naruto de côté pour lui parler de son comportement étrange depuis qu'Ino avait parlé de Sakura.

-Mais rien je te dis…

Commença à s'énerver Naruto. Il ne voulait rien dire et ne dirait rien.

C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Mais Gaara ne sembla pas obtempérer et se rapprocha encore de Naruto…

-Naruto, tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais là… Si ça a un rapport quelconque avec Sasuke, je veux le savoir !

Naruto fut surprit par le comportement si soudain de son ami mais ne répondit rien. Il préféra détourner les yeux et baisser la tête.

-C'est rien…

Murmura Naruto. Gaara eut un peu de peine à comprendre tellement cela avait été prononcé doucement.

Mais il ne lâcha pas Naruto pour autant.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu eu cette tête en entendant le nom de Sakura ?

Naruto eut un petit sourire et en regardant Gaara dans les yeux il lui fit amuser…

-Quelle tête, j'ai toujours la même.

Gaara lui lança un regard noir. Mais alors qu'il voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, la sonnerie du début des cours retentit.

-C'est l'heure !

Naruto en profita pour s'enfuir et aller en classe. Gaara le laissa partir et se demanda, en allant lui aussi en cours,…

« Mais où est passé Sasuke ?,,, »

…

Sasuke en entendant la sonnerie, fit un long soupir avant de se lever et de faire le chemin inverse.

Tranquillement il rentra dans le bâtiment et à pas lent il parcourut les couloirs sans se soucier qu'il arrive en retard.

Mais surtout sans avoir vu, à l'extérieur, une ombre qui l'observait.

« Mhmhmh… Sasuke je te revois enfin »

Fit une voix glaciale et moqueuse en regardant le jeune homme entrer dans l'école.

« Patience, patience… le temps viendra où tu seras à moi… »

Puis cette même ombre s'en retourna et entra dans une voiture.

Cela suivit d'un rire cachant la joie et répandant une peur sourde à son chauffeur.

…

A suivre

Voilà le chapitre vingt-trois de cette fiction.

Je vous entends déjà me disant que ça n'avance pas et que c'est trop court.

Je vous dirai que oui, oui c'est court, ça n'avance pas, mais ça fait durer le suspense.

Bonje sais, je sais, j'ai pas republié cette fic depuis in vitae eternam... Mais soyez rassuré. Je viens de retrouver les deux prochains chapitres, bien qu'incomplet, il me faudra juste reprendre la lecture de cette fic et je la reprend pour faire la suite.

Cependant je tiens à terminer la publication de For my love avant de tout recommencer. Sinon je vais me mêler les pinceaux...

Je vous dis donc avec plaisir à bientôt pour la suite.

Amicalement Tina-chou


End file.
